


Hamilton watches Hamilton

by jAmIlToN2k



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: "Hamilton watches Hamilton" stories, Alex can be a deep little shit sometimes, Angelica is kind of obsessed with tea, Angst, Daddy Issues, Eliza doesn't approve of alcohol/drinking, Historical Inaccuracy, I'm not sorry, Maria is a precious cinnamon roll and needs to be protected, Swearing, Washington is done with everyones shit, another one of those, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:10:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 26,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jAmIlToN2k/pseuds/jAmIlToN2k
Summary: Yeah, just another "Hamilton watches Hamilton" fanfiction. Nothing new. I always read these fanfiction (it's pretty hard for me to find any I haven't read yet) and I often think about how I think/wish characters would react in one of those so I decided to write one myself. It's probably going to be really shitty, but if you actually want to read this, I'm not going to stop you from doing so. So... Have fun?(Goddamnit, I hate summaries btw)





	1. Introduction

Alex slowly opened his eyes. First he couldn't see anything, because his vision was still blurry and his eyes had to get used to light. As his vision got clearer he finally managed to recognize somethings. Like... A big screen in front of him?

He looked around and discovered that he was sitting on a couch. He could also recognize the silhouettes of some people. Wasn't he dead? Didn't Burr shoot him? After a few seconds he could also recognize who the people were. Eliza, Angelica, Madison, Jefferson, Maria, Burr and suprinsingly also Peggy, Laurens, Philip and Washington. Weren't they dead too? 

 As he finally was completely aware of his surroundings, he noticed that the others still had their eyes closed. So he tried to wake Eliza first, since she sat right next to him. "Eliza?", he spoke softly to not scare her and started to lightly shake her shoulder. As she still didn't wake up, he spoke a bit louder, but still softly. "Eliza, love, wake up!". She groaned a bit, but still didn't wake up. "Come on, Betsy, it's time to wake up!".

She finally opened her eyes and looked at Alexander sleepily. She yawned and Alex couldn't help but smile at the sweet sound of her voice. Then she seemed to realize who she was looking at and her expression suddenly changed completely. She sat up straight, backed up again and looked at Alex shocked. "A-Alex?", she asked frightened. "Uhm...hey", Alex said, not knowing hat else to say.

"Alex, are you really, a-are you really alive?", she asked unbelieving. "I... think so? I actually don't know... But you're here and you aren't dead. So... I think so?", Alex said uncertain. Then she suddenly reached her hand out to him and lightly touching his shoulder as to check if he was actually here and not just an illusion or something. She gasped as she actually could feel his skin under her fingers. "Alexander!", she practically screamed and hugged him as tight as she could. You could hear a few groans from other people, which seemed to wake up now too. Alexander hugged her back. 

Suddenly Alex felt tears on his shoulder and slowly let go of her. "What's wrong Betsy?", he asked worried. "I'm okay. It's just... I-I thought...no...y-you actually were...d-dead a-and now you're here and it's just...everything is just s-so overwhelming a-and-" She was cut of by Alexander hugging her again. "Shh, it's okay now. I'm here now and I'm okay. Just a bit dizzy.", he tried to calm her down. 

Suddenly someone cleared their throat, making Alex and Eliza pulling back again. "I'm sorry to interrupt your little moment but we literally don't know where we are or why the hell we're even here.", Angelica said. "By the way, you're gross", Philip added. "Philip, you're 19 and we were literally just hugging.", Eliza raised her brow on him, "By the way, good to see you too!" She pulled him into a tight hug too, which he desperately tried to escape from until she finally let him go. 

"Did we really had to interrupt them though?", Peggy suddenly asked, "It was so cute and they were totally going to kiss!" "Peggy!", Eliza yelled half reproachful half happy and hugged her too. Angelica eventually joined in too. So the Schuyler Sisters were reunited again. 

"And she just interrupted your moment just to have such a moment with her sisters. Wow.", Laurens said mockingly. Alex turned to him and smiled. "John!", he laughed and gladly accepted the hug his best friend offered. Then he also hugged Hercules and Lafayette, yet not as long and tightly as John. He smiled at Washington and just shot a glance at Jefferson and Madison. 

Then he spotted Burr, who was just sitting there looking at the ground. He seemed to notice the Hamilton's thoughtful look on him and shot him a quick shameful and kinda scared look, but then looked at the ground again. Alex didn't bother to say something to him since he didn't even know what. 

"Oh, who are you?", Eliza suddenly asked and looked at the girl, which was sitting alone on a couch not knowing what to do here. Nobody had noticed her yet. She looked up and wanted to immediately look back down again, because now everyone stared at her. "Uhm... Maria. Maria Reynolds", she answered. Eliza stiffened at that name. "Oh.. You're her", she said with a bit of disgust in her voice. Maria just wanted to die of shame at that point and Alex immediately felt bad again too at the memory of the affair.

"I-I'm so so sorry for... that by the way", Maria said still looking down. She didn't want to see the probably not really happy look on Hamiltons wifes face. "No", Alex suddenly interrupted, "I-t wasn't your fault. I just... I just should have said no and you probably would have stopped. It's my fault. Completely my fault. Of course, you seduced me, but I... I gave in and that was my own mistake. I should be the one to be sorry". He was the one who looked down guilty now.

Everyone looked at him suprised at his sudden interlude. "Oh, okay then.", Eliza said, "I'm sorry for my behavior". "It's okay", Maria said and even managed a small smile.

"Okay, back to the question probably everyone is wondering about. Where and why the fuck are we all here?", Jefferson said. "I have no idea", Laurens said and the others immediately agreed. "Great!"

Suddenly someone came in -how- and from wherever- and stood in front of everyone. It was a girl. She wasn't tall. Only 4.9 feet maybe. She didn't look that young though. She cleared her throat, making everyone immediately looking at her. "He-", she wanted to start talking but was interrupted by Alex. "Who are you, where the hell are we and why the fuck are we even here?" The girl sighed. "I was going to answer all those question. If you could please just sit down and listen until I'm done talking?" Everyone obeyed and then looked at her curiously. 

"First of all I'm going to introduce myself. I am Alexa. Just call me that or Lexa. Please just don't call me Alex, that could be confusing.", she said and looked at Alex. Everyone nodded. "Okay, then you're all probably wondering, why you're here, right?". "Yes, and we actually want to know at some point!", Alex answered. Lexa sighed, but just continued. "So, you're actually in the year 2018 right now". She made a pause so everyone could process that information for a moment. "What the actual hell", Jefferson mumbled. The others were too shocked to say anything. 

"So, you're here because there is a musical about... Someone of you...", Alexa said, not wanting to take everything away yet. "Washington", Hamilton said. "ME!", Jefferson said certain. "Hm...Alex?", Eliza guessed. "Why the hell would someone make a musical about that prick?", Jefferson argued. "Hey!", Alex said offended.

"Actually Eliza is right. It is indeed about Alexander Hamilton", Alexa said. "What? Me?", Alex asked unbelieving. "Is there any other Alexander Hamilton here?", Lexa asked after rolling her eyes. "Uhm...no", Alex said a bit embarrassed, "But... Are you really serious?" "Yeah. Of course I am", Lexa said. "But why? Why did someone make a musical about HIM? That must be an complete idiot!", Jefferson asked. "Lin-Manuel Miranda isn't an idiot, he's a genius!", Lexa shouted. "Who is Lin-Manuel Miranda?", Jefferson asked, a bit taken aback from that sudden outburst. "The creator of this wonderful masterpiece and the actor of Hamilton. And don't you dare insult him!", Lexa explained. Jefferson raised his hands in defense. "Geez, okay, okay"

"Good, that out of the way, let's start with the musical!", Lexa said, super happy and excited again. Jefferson looked at her kind of scared and decided to better not say anything this time. After she received many nods and agreeing sounds, she sat down at a small couch apart from the others. It didn't happen anything for a couple of seconds and Alex already opened his mouth to say something, but immediately closed it again, as the screen lit up and the first notes of the musical were played.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I originally posted this fic on Wattpad, but I decided to also post it here. I already have the next few chapters done, so I'm gonna upload these right after this too. If you liked this, I'd be very happy about kudos or comments! Have a good day!


	2. Alexander Hamilton

_**[Aaron Burr:]** _

"Is that  _me?" ,_ Burr asked.

Alexa nodded. "Yep"

**How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore**

"Wow, thanks Burr. I feel flattered.", said Alex.

Burr just rolled his eyes. "It isn't me. It's my actor."

 **and a**  
**Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten**  
**Spot in the Caribbean by providence, impoverished, in squalor**

**Grow up to be a hero and a scholar?**

Jefferson snorted at that."Right.A  _hero._ " Hamilton just glared at him.

_**[John Laurens:]** _

"Is that me?", Laurens asked excited, as he watched every move of his actor.

Alexa nodded and saw his smile growing wider.

**The ten-dollar Founding Father without a father**

"Ten dollar?",  Alex asked confused.

"Yep", Lexa said and magically pulled a ten dollar bill out of her imaginary bag. Alex's eyes widened.

"Wait, they printed his face on a dollar bill, but not mine? I mean, I was president and Hamilton wasn't.", said Jefferson.

"You're on the two dollar bill and Washington on the one dollar bill, so don't argue", Lexa said.

"Washington deserves better actually", said Lafayette.

Alex nodded. "Yeah".

Then they focused on the show again.

 **Got a lot farther by working a lot harder**  
**By being a lot smarter**  
**By being a self-starter**  
**By fourteen, they placed him in charge of a trading charter**

"By fourteen? Who would place that piece of shit in charge of anything by  _fourteen?_ ", Jefferson asked unbelieving.

"Jefferson, language!", Washington reminded. 

_**[Thomas Jefferson:]** _

"Oooh! That's me! I look really handsome!", Jefferson bragged.

"Wait, isn't that me?", Lafayette asked confused.

"No, that's totally me!", Jefferson argued.

"Actually it's both of you", Alexa said.

"How?", Lafayette asked.

"Doublecast. He plays both of you", she explained.

"Oh"

 **And every day while slaves were being slaughtered and carted**  
**Away across the waves, he struggled and kept his guard up**  
**Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of**  
**The brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow, or barter**

"Isn't that illegal?", Jefferson noticed.

"It was a long time ago. I had to survive somehow...", Hamilton said.

_**[James Madison:]** _

"Jemmy!" "Herc!", Jefferson and Lafayette said at the same time, then looked at each other confused again.

"Wait, is that doublecast again?", Peggy asked. Alexa nodded.

**Then a hurricane came, and devastation reigned**

Alex winced at the memories. Only Eliza seemed to notice and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

 **Our man saw his future drip, dripping down the drain**  
**Put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain**  
**And he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain**

_**[Burr:]** _

**Well, the word got around, they said, "This kid is insane, man."**

"I agree", Jefferson said.

 **Took up a collection just to send him to the mainland**  
**"Get your education, don't forget from whence you came, and**  
**The world's gonna know your name. What's your name, man?"**

**_[Alexander Hamilton:]_ **

"Wooo! It's me!", Alex cheered. Jefferson just sighed in annoyance. 

 **Alexander Hamilton**  
**My name is Alexander Hamilton**  
**And there's a million things I haven't done**  
**But just you wait, just you wait...**

**_[Eliza Hamilton:]_ **

"Is that me? That woman is beautiful!", Eliza said stunned.

"Of course she is beautiful when she plays you", Alex said smiling making Eliza blush.

 **When he was ten his father split, full of it, debt-ridden**  
**Two years later, see Alex and his mother bed-ridden**  
**Half-dead sittin' in their own sick, the scent thick**

"Oh no", Alex mumbled, seeing where this is going.

 _**[Full Company except Hamilton (whispering):]** _  
**And Alex got better but his mother went quick**

Alex shut his eyes closed at the memory. A single tear made its way down his cheek. Eliza immediately grabbed his hand and John rubbed his back to comfort him. He could feel all the pity looks at him. Even Jefferson shot him a worried glance.

"I'm so sorry, son", Washington said.

Alex just shook his head and mumbled: "I'm not your son". He didn't want any pity.

Washington sighed and just decided to put a hand on the man's shoulder. Luckily he didn't fight it.

_**[George Washington (Company):]** _

**Moved in with a cousin,**

"Well, at least he's still got family", Jefferson tried to lighten the mood.

But Alex just laughed bitterly. "Just you wait"

**the cousin committed suicide**

"Nevermind"

 **Left him with nothin' but ruined pride, something new inside**  
**A voice saying, "Alex, you gotta fend for yourself."**  
**He started retreatin' and readin' every treatise on the shelf**

 _**[Burr (Company):]** _  
**There would've been nothin' left to do**  
**For someone less astute**  
**He would've been dead or destitute**  
**Without a cent of restitution**  
**Started workin', clerkin' for his late mother's landlord**  
**Tradin' sugar cane and rum and all the things he can't afford**

**Scammin' for every book he can get his hands on**

"Isn't scamming illegal too?", Jefferson asked grinning.

"Like I said, I did those things, so I could survive. So please, just shut up!", Alex snapped. 

 **Plannin' for the future see him now as he stands on (ooh...)**  
**The bow of a ship headed for a new land**  
**In New York you can be a new man**

"That's very true.", Alex smiled. 

 _**[Company (Hamilton):]** _  
**In New York you can (just you wait) be a new man**  
**In New York you can (just you wait) be a new man**  
**In New York you can be a new man**  
_**[Women:]** _ **In New York**  
_**[Men:]** _ **New York**  
_**[Hamilton:]** _ **Just you wait!**

 _**[Company:]** _  
**Alexander Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton)**  
**We are waiting in the wings for you (waiting in the wings for you)**  
**You could never back down**  
**You never learned to take your time!**

"That's true", almost everyone immediately agreed. Alex rolled his eyes.

 **Oh, Alexander Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton)**  
**When America sings for you**  
**Will they know what you overcame?**  
**Will they know you rewrote the game?**  
**The world will never be the same, oh**

 _**[Burr:]** _  
**The ship is in the harbor now**  
**See if you can spot him (** _**[Men:]** _ **Just you wait)**  
**Another immigrant**  
**Comin' up from the bottom (** _**[Company:]** _ **Just you wait)**  
**His enemies destroyed his rep**

"He actually destroyed it himself", Madison spoke up for the first time.

Alex opened his mouth to argue, but closed it again as he didn't have anything against that.

"Wow, Jemmy. You just left Alexander Hamilton speechless.", Jefferson said stunned.

"Don't call me that", Madison said.

**America forgot him**

"I don't think so. I mean... They just made a whole musical about him", Hercules said.

 _**[Mulligan/Madison and Lafayette/Jefferson:]** _  
**We fought with him**

Alex smiled at his friends and shot a quick glare to Madison and Jefferson.

_**[Laurens/Philip:]** _

"Wait, is that doublecasting too?", asked Philip, suprising everyone. Everyone had kind of forgotten him. "Because he looks just like me, but also like Laurens".

Alex looked at Philip and then at Laurens and nodded. They looked very similar. Then he looked at Lexa questioning.

She nodded. "You're right Philip".

**Me? I died for him**

Alex smiled sadly at both of them.

 _**[Washington:]** _  
**Me? I trusted him**

"And I still do, son", Washington smiled.

"Notcha son", Alex whispered.

 _**[Eliza and Angelica and Peggy/Maria:]** _  
**Me? I loved him**

Eliza looked suprised at her sisters.

"Is that me? But I just loved him as a brother. Who is this?", Peggy asked confused.

"Uhm... It's me I guess", Maria said softly.

„Oh, right. Sorry! I kinda forgot about you", Peggy said, not noticing the slightly hurt expression on Maria's face.

„It's okay", she mumbled.

"But Angelica?", Eliza asked and looked at her bigger sister.

"As a brother", Angelica said, backed of a bit and buried her face in her hands.

_Please never let this subject come up again._

_**[Burr:]** _  
**And me? I'm the damn fool that shot him**

"I'm so sorry", Burr said and looked down with a shameful look on his face.

Alex nodded, acknowledging the apology.

Eliza just glared at the man who shot her husband.

 _**[Company:]** _  
**There's a million things I haven't done**  
**But just you wait!**

 _**[Burr:]** _  
**What's your name, man?**

 _**[Company:]** _  
**Alexander Hamilton!**

"Wow", Alex said as the last notes were played, "I still can't believe that they made a whole musical about me".

"Me neither", Jefferson said, "By the way, could you show me the two dollar bill now?".

Lexa nodded and pulled said item out her imaginary bag.

Suddenly Jefferson pulled it out of her hands and put it in his pocket. "Ha! Mine!", he said grinning.

Alexa just shrugged. "I don't need it anyway since I can't pay with it because I originally live in Germany and we don't pay with dollars there. By the way, I still have one.", she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeaaah. This was the first song. Btw, like my oc in the story I live in Germany, so English isn't my first language. I try to look for any mistakes as good as I can, but if I made any spelling/grammar mistakes, PLEASE tell me, so I can correct it. Thank you!


	3. Aaron Burr, Sir

**_[Company:]_  
1776\. New York City.**

"Hey, isn't that the year we all met?", Hercules asked, addressing the rest of the revolutionary squad.

"I guess", Laurens replied.

 ** _[Hamilton:]_  
** Pardon me. Are you Aaron Burr, sir?  
  
_[Burr:]_  
That depends. Who's asking?  
  
_[Hamilton:]_  
Oh, well, sure, sir  
I'm Alexander Hamilton, I'm at your service, sir  
**I have been looking for you**

"That's kinda creepy", Peggy said.  **  
**

**_[Burr:]_  
** I'm getting nervous  
  
_[Hamilton:]_  
Sir...  
**I heard your name at Princeton. I was seeking an accelerated course of study when I got sort of out of sorts with a buddy of yours. I may have punched him.**

"Son", Washington said reproachfully making Alex look at the ground ashamed.

"He said I was stupid", he mumbled.

"That's  _not_ a reason to punch someone", Washington said.

"Yes it is!", Alex argued, rising his voice a bit.

Washington just sighed and continued to watch the show.

 I **t's a blur, sir. He handles the financials?**

 **  
**_[Burr:]_  
You punched the bursar  
  
_[Hamilton:]_  
**Yes!**

"Why do you seem proud of that?", Angelica asked.

Alex just shrugged.

**I wanted to do what you did. Graduate in two, then join the revolution. He looked at me like I was stupid,**

"See?"

**I'm not stupid.**

"You sure about that?", Jefferson smirked. 

 **So how'd you do it? How'd you graduate so fast?  
**   
_[Burr:]_

**It was my parents' dying wish before they passed**

"I'm sorry", Eliza said and gave Burr a pity look.

"It's okay", he assured. **  
**

**_[Hamilton:]_ **  
**You're an orphan. Of course! I'm an orphan**

"Again, why do you seem so proud of that?", Angelica asked again.

Alex shrugged. "I guess I was just excited to meet someone who shared the shared the same fate".

**God, I wish there was a war!**

"What the hell, pa? Why?", Philip asked slightly disturbed and Eliza looked at him concerned.

 **Then we could prove that we're worth more  
** Than anyone bargained for...  
  
_[Burr:]_  
Can I buy you a drink?  
  
_[Hamilton:]_  
That would be nice  
  
_[Burr:]_  
While we're talking, let me offer you some free advice  
Talk less  
  
Alex snorted. "You wish!"

"That's practically impossible!", Laurens laughed.  
  
**_[Hamilton:]_  
** What?  
  
_[Burr:]_  
Smile more  
  
_[Hamilton:]_  
Ha  
  
_[Burr:]_  
Don't let them know what you're against or what you're for  
  
_[Hamilton:]_  
You can't be serious  
  
_[Burr:]_  
You wanna get ahead?  
  
_[Hamilton:]_  
Yes  
  
_[Burr:]_  
Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead  
  
_[Laurens:]_  
Yo yo yo yo yo!  
What time is it?  
  
"Foreshadowing", Peggy whispered.  
  
**_[Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan:]_  
** Show time!  
  
_[Burr:]_  
Like I said...  
  
_[Laurens:]_  
Show time! Show time! Yo!  
I'm John Laurens in the place to be!

**A two pints o' Sam Adams, but I'm workin' on three, uh!**

"You shouldn't drink so much", Eliza said.  **  
**

**Those redcoats don't want it with me!  
** 'Cause I will pop chick-a pop these cops 'til I'm free!  
  
"pop chick-a pop?", Washington asked confused.

 ** _[Lafayette:]_  
** Oui oui, mon ami, je m'appelle Lafayette!  
The Lancelot of the revolutionary set!  
I came from afar just to say "Bonsoir!"  
Tell the King "Casse toi!" Who's the best?  
**C'est moi!**

Alex chuckled at that.

"What does that mean?", Hercules asked.

"Yes yes, my friend, I am Lafayette! The Lancelot of the revolutionary set! I came from afar just to say "Good evening!" Tell the king "Go away!" Who's the best? It's me!", Alex translated. **  
**

**_[Mulligan:]_  
** Brrrah brraaah! I am Hercules Mulligan  
Up in it, lovin' it, yes I heard ya mother said, "Come again?"  
  
_[Lafayette and Laurens:]_  
Ayyyyy  
  
_[Mulligan:]_  
**Lock up ya daughters and horses,**

"Why horses?", Washington asked.

"Uhm...", Hercules nervously scratched his neck, "You see, there was this one time whe-"

"I don't even want to know".

 **of course**  
**It's hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets...**

"Wow", Lafayette said at the same time as his actor. **  
**

_**[Lafayette:]** _

**Wow**  
  
**_[Laurens:]_  
** No more sex, pour me another brew, son!  
Let's raise a couple more...  
  
**_[Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan:]_  
** To the revolution!  
  
_[Laurens:]_

 **Well, if it ain't the prodigy of Princeton college!** **  
**

"Oh no"

**_[Mulligan:]_  
** Aaron Burr!  
  
_[Laurens:]_  
Give us a verse, drop some knowledge!  
  
_[Burr:]_  
Good luck with that: you're takin' a stand  
You spit. I'mma sit. We'll see where we land  
  
_[Lafayette/Mulligan:]_  
Boooo!  
  
_[Laurens:]_  
Burr, the revolution's imminent. What do you stall for?  
  
_[Hamilton:]_  
If you stand for nothing, Burr, what'll you fall for?  
  
_[Mulligan/Lafayette/Laurens:]_  
Ooh  
Who are you?  
Who are you?  
Who are you?  
  
_[Mulligan/Lafayette/Laurens:]_  
Ooh, who is this kid? What's he gonna do? 

"Many amazing things!", Alex bragged.

"Yeah. Right", Jefferson laughed.


	4. My Shot

**[HAMILTON]**  
**I am not throwing away my shot!**

"Shot? Are you drinking again?", Eliza asked concerned.

 **I am not throwing away my shot!**  
**Hey yo, I'm just like my country**  
**I'm young, scrappy and hungry**

"Then eat something!", Philip said. 

 **And I'm not throwing away my shot!**  
**I'm 'a get a scholarship to King's College**  
**I prob'ly shouldn't brag,**

"Then don't", Jefferson said slightly annoyed.

 **but dag, I amaze and** **astonish**

Jefferson just groaned.

 **The problem is I got a lot of brains but no polish**  
**I gotta holler just to be heard**  
**With every word, I drop knowledge!**

"Pft, yeah, sure. Whatever lets you sleep at night", Jefferson scoffed.

Alexander just rolled his eyes.

 **I'm a diamond in the rough, a shiny piece of coal**  
**Tryin' to reach my goal. My power of speech: unimpeachable**  
**Only nineteen but my mind is older**  
**These New York City streets get colder, I shoulder**

"Then wear something warm! I can make you something!", Hercules offered.

 **Ev'ry burden, ev'ry disadvantage**  
**I have learned to manage, I don't have a gun to brandish**  
**I walk these streets famished**  
**The plan is to fan this spark into a flame**  
**But damn, it's getting dark, so let me spell out the** **name**

"What does that have to do anything? Why would you need to spell out your name, if it's dark?", Peggy asked confused.

Alex just shrugged.

**I am the—**

**[HAMILTON/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN/LAURENS]**  
**A-L-E-X-A-N-D**  
**E-R—we are—meant to be...**

"Yeah, Alex, we know who you are now. It was mentioned a couple of times by now, no need to say it again", Angelica said annoyed.

 **[HAMILTON]**  
**A colony that runs independently**  
**Meanwhile, Britain keeps shittin' on us endlessly**

Washington snorted at that. "That's true".

 **Essentially, they tax us relentlessly**  
**Then King George turns around, runs a spending spree**  
**He ain't ever gonna set his descendants free**  
**So there will be a revolution in this century**  
**Enter me!**

 **[LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN/LAURENS]**  
**(He says in parentheses)**

"What?", Philip asked confused, but didn't get an answer.

 **[HAMILTON]**  
**Don't be shocked when your hist'ry book mentions me**

"Do history books actually mention me now?", Alex asked curiously.

"You wish! As if-", snorted Jefferson, but was cut off by Lexa.

"Actually yes! Some do!", she said smiling.

**I will lay down my life if it sets us free**

"No, don't!", Eliza pleaded.

Alex shrugged. "I would, if I had to!"

Everyone exept Madison and Jefferson looked at him displeased.

"What?", he asked confused.

"I don't want you to die!", Eliza said and hugged him from the side.

"Betsey..."

**Eventually, you'll see my ascendancy**

**[HAMILTON & ** **_LAURENS_ ** **]**  
**And I am not throwing away**  
**My shot (** **_my shot_ ** **)**  
**I am not throwing away**  
**My shot (** **_my shot_ ** **)**  
**Hey yo, I'm just like my country**  
**I'm young, scrappy and hungry**  
**And I'm not throwing away my shot**  
**_And I'm not throwing away my shot_ **

**[HAMILTON/MULLIGAN/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE]**  
**I am not throwing away my shot**  
**I am not throwing away my shot**  
**Hey yo, I'm just like my country**  
**I'm young, scrappy and hungry**  
**And I'm not throwing away my shot**  
**It's time to take a shot!**

Eliza just sighed.

 **[LAFAYETTE]**  
**I dream of life without a monarchy**  
**The unrest in France will lead to 'onarchy?**  
**'Onarchy? How you say, how you say, 'anarchy?'**  
**When I fight, I make the other side panicky**  
**With my—**

The revolutionary squad laughed at that and Lafayette burried his face in his hands in embarrassment and groaned.

 **[HAMILTON/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN]**  
**Shot!**

 **[MULLIGAN]**  
**Yo, I'm a tailor's apprentice**  
**And I got y'all knuckleheads in loco parentis**  
**I'm joining the rebellion cuz I know it's my chance**  
**To socially advance, instead of sewin' some pants!**  
**I'm gonna take a—**

 **[HAMILTON/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN]**  
**Shot!**

 **[LAURENS]**  
**But we'll never be truly free**  
**Until those in bondage have the same rights as you and me**

Both Alex and John nodded in agreement at that.

 **You and I. Do or die. Wait till I sally in**  
**On a stallion with the first black battalion**  
**Have another—**

 **[HAMILTON/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN]**  
**Shot!**

 **[BURR]**  
**Geniuses, lower your voices**

Alex groaned. "Man, you're such joykill!"

 **You keep out of trouble and you double your choices**  
**I'm with you, but the situation is fraught**  
**You've got to be carefully taught:**  
**If you talk, you're gonna get shot!**

"Yeah, and apparently from YOU!", Angelica said angrily.

 **[HAMILTON]**  
**Burr, check what we got**  
**Mister Lafayette, hard rock like Lancelot**

"Yeah!", Lafayette yelled.

**I think your pants look hot**

"Thanks!", Hercules said.

**Laurens, I like you a lot**

Both Alex and John blushed at that, which made Lafayette and Hercules smirk. The others just looked confused.

 **Let's hatch a plot blacker than the kettle callin' the pot...**  
**What are the odds the gods would put us all in one spot**  
**Poppin' a squat on conventional wisdom, like it or not**  
**A bunch of revolutionary manumission abolitionists?**  
**Give me a position, show me where the ammunition is!**

 **"** Whoa! Chill, man!", Jefferson said.

**Oh, am I talkin' too loud?**

"Always", Aaron mumbled.

"What was that?", Alex asked suspicious.

"N-nothing!", said Aaron quickly.

**Sometimes I get over excited, shoot off at the mouth**

"Yeah, no shit", Lexa said, shocking the others, who kind of forgot that she was there.

 **I never had a group of friends before**  
**I promise that I'll make y'all proud**

"Awww, that's cute, Alex!", said Eliza and pinched his cheek jokingly.

"No, it's not!", he insisted and shoved her hand away. 

 **[LAURENS]**  
**Let's get this guy in front of a crowd**

"Please don't!", pleaded Aaron annoyed, which made Alex glare at him.

 **[HAMILTON/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN/ENSEMBLE]**  
**I am not throwing away my shot**  
**I am not throwing away my shot**  
**Hey yo, I'm just like my country**  
**I'm young, scrappy and hungry**  
**And I'm not throwing away my shot**

 **I am not throwing away my shot**  
**I am not throwing away my shot**  
**Hey yo, I'm just like my country**  
**I'm young, scrappy and hungry**  
**And I'm not throwing away my shot**

 **[LAURENS & ** **_HAMILTON/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN_ ** **]**  
**Ev'rybody sing:**  
**Whoa, whoa, whoa (** **_whoa, whoa, whoa_ ** **)**  
**Hey!**  
**Whoa (** **_Whoa_ ** **)**  
**Wooh!!**  
**Whoa! (** **_Whoa_ ** **)**  
**Said let 'em hear ya! (** **_Yea_ ** **)**  
**Let's go!**

"Whoo! I get a solo!", John yelled happily.

 **[LAURENS & ** **_COMPANY_ ** **]**  
**_Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!_ **  
**I said shout it to the rooftops!**  
**_Whoa!_ **  
**Said, to the rooftops!**  
**_Whoa!_ **  
**Come on!**  
**_Yea_ **  
**Come on, let's go!**

"Yeah!"

 **[LAURENS]**  
**Rise up!**  
**When you're living on your knees, you rise up**  
**Tell your brother that he's gotta rise up**  
**Tell your sister that she's gotta rise up**

"This is so cool!"

"It is", Lexa smiled at him.

 **[LAURENS AND ENSEMBLE & ** **_COMPANY_ ** **]**  
**When are these colonies gonna rise up?**  
**_Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!_ **  
**When are these colonies gonna rise up?**  
**_Whoa_ **  
**When are these colonies gonna rise up?**  
**_Whoa_ **  
**When are these colonies gonna rise up?**  
**_Whoa_ **  
**Rise up! (** **_Rise up!_ ** **)**

 **[HAMILTON]**  
**I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory**

"Jesus, that got dark fast", commented Madison frowning.

"Are you okay, son?", Washington asked worried.

"Not your son", replied Alex quickly.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. But are you?", he asked again.

"First of all, no. You clearly don't. Second of all, yeah, I am", Alex said, raising his voice a bit.

**When's it gonna get me?**

"Never!", said Eliza, with a hint of hope in her eyes.

"Uhm, you know... I'm kinda already dead?", Alex said softly.

"Yeah, but what if maybe you're not? Maybe if this is all over you can be alive again!", she suggested excited.

"Maybe...", Alex mumbled, "Wait, Lexa? Do you know anything about that?"

Now everyone looked at Lexa, waiting for her answer.

She just shrugged. "I dunno".

**In my sleep? Seven feet ahead of me?**

"Nope, not in your sleep. Awake, on your feet. Getting shot", Aaron said, earning him a glare from almost everyone exept Jefferson and Madison.

**If I see it comin', do I run or do I let it be?**

"RUN!", John, Hercules and Lafayette yelled.

"Obviously", John added and looked at Alex.

Alex stayed quiet for once.

**Is it like a beat without a melody?**

Alex nodded to himself at that. Philip and John looked at him and had to agree.

**See, I never thought I'd live past twenty**

"Wait, didn't you say you were nineteen earlier?", Jefferson asked confused.

"Uuuuuh... Did I?", Alex asked back, ditching the question.

**Where I come from some get half as many**

Everyone looked kind of sad at that.

 **Ask anybody why we livin' fast and we laugh, reach for a flask**  
**We have to make this moment last, that's plenty**

 **Scratch that**  
**This is not a moment, it's the movement**  
**Where all the hungriest brothers with**  
**Something to prove went?**  
**Foes oppose us, we take an honest stand**  
**We roll like Moses, claimin' our promised land**  
**And? If we win our independence?**  
**Is that a guarantee of freedom for our descendants?**

Washington looked thoughtful at that.

 **Or will the blood we shed begin an endless**  
**Cycle of vengeance and death with no defendants?**  
**I know the action in the street is excitin'**

"Oooh, it's getting intense!", Peggy said excitedly.

 **But Jesus, between all the bleedin' 'n fightin'**  
**I've been readin' 'n writin'**

"Of course you have", Angelica mumbled and sighed.

 **We need to handle our financial situation**  
**Are we a nation of states? What's the state of our nation?**  
**I'm past patiently waitin'**

"You? Waiting?", Aaron laughed.

 **I'm passionately smashin' every expectation**  
**Every action's an act of creation!**  
**I'm laughin' in the face of casualties and sorrow**  
**For the first time, I'm thinkin' past tomorrow**

 **[HAMILTON AND COMPANY]**  
**And I am not throwing away my shot**

"Here we go again", Madison sighed.

 **I am not throwing away my shot**  
**Hey yo, I'm just like my country**  
**I'm young, scrappy and hungry**  
**And I'm not throwing away my shot**

 **[HAMILTON/LAURENS/**  
**LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN & ** **_ENSEMBLE_ ** **]**  
**We're gonna rise up! Time to take a shot!**  
**_Not throwing away my shot_ **  
**We're gonna rise up! Time to take a shot!**  
**_Not throwing away my shot_ **  
**We're gonna**  
**_We're gonna_ **

**[HAMILTON & ** **_ENSEMBLE_ ** **]**  
**Time to take a shot! (** **_Rise up_ ** **)**

 **[HAMILTON/LAFAYETTE/**  
**LAURENS/MULLIGAN & ** **_ENSEMBLE_ ** **]**  
**Time to take a shot! (** **_Rise up_ ** **)**  
**Time to take a shot! (** **_Rise up_ ** **)**  
**Take a shot! Ri— ri— ri—**  
**Shot!**  
**Shot!**  
**A-yo it's**  
**Time to take a shot! (** **_Time to take a shot!_ ** **)**  
**Time to take a shot! (** **_Time to take a shot!_ ** **)**  
**And I am— (** **_And I am_ ** **)**

 **[HAMILTON/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN/LAURENS]**  
**Not throwin' away my—**

 **[COMPANY]**  
**Not throwin' away my shot!**

"Whoa!", Peggy said overwhelmed, somehow stating what all of them thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. I'm actually way more "proud" of this chapter and those that follow than the last three chapter. I dunno, probably because I actually wrote the last chapter in the end of Augus and this chapter only like a week ago or something...


	5. The Story Of Tonight

**[HAMILTON]**  
**I may not live to see our glory!**

"This sounds so much calmer than the other songs!", noticed Peggy. 

 **[LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN/LAURENS]**  
**I may not live to see our glory!**

 **[HAMILTON]**  
**But I will gladly join the fight!**

 **[LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN/LAURENS]**  
**But I will gladly join the fight!**

 **[HAMILTON]**  
**And when our children tell our story...**

Philip smiled at his dad, who smiled back softly.

 **[LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN/LAURENS]**  
**And when our children tell our story...**

 **[HAMILTON]**  
**They'll tell the story of tonight**

 **[MULLIGAN]**  
**Let's have another round tonight**

"Seriously? You're drinking again?", Eliza asked annoyed, but also kind of worried. 

 **[LAFAYETTE]**  
**Let's have another round tonight**

 **[HAMILTON]**  
**Let's have another round tonight**

 **[LAURENS]**  
**Raise a glass to freedom**  
**Something they can never take away**  
**No matter what they tell you**  
**Raise a glass to the four of us**

"C'est beau!", Lafayette said, not caring that almost noone could understand him.

Alex nodded in agreement. "It is".  

 **[LAURENS/MULLIGAN]**  
**Tomorrow there'll be more of us**

 **[MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE/LAURENS]**  
**Telling the story of tonight**

 **[HAMILTON]**  
**They'll tell the story of tonight**

 **[LAURENS/MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE]**  
**Raise a glass to freedom**  
**Something they can never take away**

 **[HAMILTON]**  
**No matter what they tell you**

 **[MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE]**  
**Let's have another round tonight**

Eliza just sighed. "It's okay, Betsey. It didn't harm us that much!", Alex tried to comfort her, "Look at me!".

Eliza raised an eyebrow. "You are literally dead".

Alex groaned in frustration. "Yeah, but not because of alcohol. I got shot, remember?"

"Okay, that's true", Eliza agreed, though still not really seeming convinced. 

 **[LAURENS]**  
**Raise a glass to the four of us**

 **[HAMILTON/LAURENS/MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE]**  
**Tomorrow there'll be more of us**

 **[HAMILTON/LAURENS]**  
**Telling the story of tonight**

 **[MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE]**  
**Let's have another round tonight**

"You really shouldn't drink that much...", Eliza mumbled.

"Come on, Liza. Let them have their fun for once!", Peggy now also tried to cheer her up.

Eliza rolled her eyes, but decided to give in and not say anything else.

 **[HAMILTON/LAURENS/**  
**ENSEMBLE & ** **_MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE/ENSEMBLE_ ** **]**  
**They'll tell the story of tonight**  
_**Raise a glass to freedom** _  
**They'll tell the story of tonight**  
**_Raise a glass to freedom_ **  
**They'll tell the story of tonight**  
_**They'll tell the story of—** _

**[FULL ENSEMBLE]**  
**Tonight**

Everyone was quiet for once, lost in their own thoughts, until suddenly Eliza broke the silence.

"Hopefully you're done drinking now?"

Everyone groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. I hope this was okay.
> 
> C'est beau = This is beautiful (If google translate didn't mess up again. If it's wrong, please tell me the correct version)


	6. The Schuyler Sisters

**[BURR]**  
**There's nothing rich folks love more**  
**Than going downtown and slummin' it with the poor**

"Uhm, excuse me! Yes there is!", Peggy protested.

"And what would that  be?", Aaron said with raised eyebrows.

"Uhhhhhh... I-I don't know right now, but there definetely is!", she insisted, her face growing a bit red from embarrassment.

Her sisters snickered quietly, trying to control their laughter, which made Peggy glare at them.

 **They pull up in their carriages and gawk**  
**At the students in the common**  
**Just to watch them talk**  
**Take Philip Schuyler:**

"Our father!", the Schuyler Sisters said in unison.

 **the man is loaded**  
**Uh-oh, but little does he know that**  
**His daughters, Peggy, Angelica, Eliza**  
**Sneak into the city just to watch all the guys at—**

 **[COMPANY]**  
**Work, work!**

 **[ANGELICA]**  
**Angelica!**

"Yeah!", Angelica exclaimed in excitement, happy that women were included in this musical.

 **[COMPANY]**  
**Work, work!**

 **[ELIZA]**  
**Eliza!**

Eliza smiled, blushing at the sudden attention.

 **[PEGGY]**  
**And Peggy!**

"And Peggy!", Peggy yelled at the same time as her actress. She then stared at the screen startled and confused.

 **[COMPANY]**  
**Work, work!**  
**The Schuyler sisters!**

The Schuyler sisters highfived. "Yeah!"

 **[ANGELICA]**  
**Angelica!**

 **[PEGGY]**  
**Peggy!**

 **[ELIZA]**  
**Eliza!**

 **[COMPANY]**  
**Work!**

 **[PEGGY]**  
**Daddy said to be home by sundown**

"Since when did you care about what "daddy" said?", Angelica asked confused.

Peggy just shrugged.

 **[ANGELICA]**  
**Daddy doesn't need to know**

"Oooh, Angelica being rebellious!", John commented and Angelica rolled her eyes.

"That shouldn't really be a surprise".

 **[PEGGY]**  
**Daddy said not to go downtown**

"Okay, but seriously. Peggy is a lot more rebellious than that!", Eliza stated.

 **[ELIZA]**  
**Like I said, you're free to go**

"Okay, THAT is a surprise,  _Eliza?_ ", Alex said unbelieving.

Eliza just smiled at him sheepishly.

 **[ANGELICA]**  
**But—look around, look around, the**  
**Revolution's happening in New York**

 **[ELIZA/PEGGY]**  
**New York**

 **[COMPANY]**  
**Angelica**

 **[SCHUYLER SISTERS AND COMPANY]**  
**Work!**

 **[PEGGY]**  
**It's bad enough daddy wants to go to war**

Peggy looked kind of sad at that. "Yeah, I definetely didn't like that..."

 **[ELIZA]**  
**People shouting in the square**

"Was it you?", Eliza asked, looking at her husband.

"Uhm... Maybe?", he said, smiling softly at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Of course it was you. Who else would it be?"

 **[PEGGY]**  
**It's bad enough there'll be violence on our shore**

 **[ANGELICA]**  
**New ideas in the air**

"How can you always be so optimistic, Angelica?", Aaron asked, making Alex also look in her direction questioning.

Angelica shrugged. "I just try to see the good in most things, so I don't drown in a sea of bad thoughts".

Aaron nodded. "Yeah, that makes sense".

 **[ANGELICA AND MALE ENSEMBLE]**  
**Look around, look around—**

 **[ELIZA]**  
**Angelica, remind me what we're looking for...**

 **[ALL MEN]**  
**She's lookin' for me!**

The sisters laughed at that. "Yeah, sure!"

 **[ANGELICA & ** **_COMPANY_ ** **]**  
**Eliza, I'm lookin' for a mind at work (** **_work, work_ ** **)**  
**I'm lookin' for a mind at work! (** **_work, work_ ** **)**  
**I'm lookin' for a mind at work! (** **_work, work_ ** **)**  
**Whooaaaaa!**

 **[ELIZA/ANGELICA/PEGGY** **_with COMPANY_ ** **]**  
**Whooaaaaa!**  
**_Work!_ **

**[BURR]**  
**Wooh! There's nothin' like summer in the city**

"That's so true!", Alex agreed.

 **Someone in a rush next to someone lookin' pretty**  
**Excuse me, miss, I know it's not funny**  
**But your perfume smells like your daddy's got money**

Everyone started to laugh at Aaron's pathetic attempt to flirt.

"Why me?", he groaned, burying his face in his hands.

 **Why you slummin' in the city in your fancy heels**  
**You searchin for an urchin who can give you ideals?**

 **[ANGELICA]**  
**Burr, you disgust me**

 **[BURR]**  
**Ah, so you've discussed me**  
**I'm a trust fund, baby, you can trust me!**

There was even harder laughter and more groaning from Aaron.

"Goddamnit", he mumbled.

 **[ANGELICA]**  
**I've been reading** **_Common Sense_ ** **by Thomas Paine**  
**So men say that I'm intense or I'm insane**  
**You want a revolution? I want a revelation**  
**So listen to my declaration:**

 **[ELIZA/ANGELICA/PEGGY]**  
**"We hold these truths to be self-evident**  
**That all men are created equal"**

"Hey, you wrote that. That's from the declaration of independence!", Madison noticed, elbowing Jefferson in the side.

 **[ANGELICA]**  
**And when I meet Thomas Jefferson**

"Huh?", Jefferson looked up startled, "What?"

 **[COMPANY]**  
**Unh!**

 **[ANGELICA]**  
**I'm 'a compel him to include women in the sequel!**

"Pfft, yeah, sure! Why should I-", Jefferson snorted, but was cut of by Angelica, who glared at him furiously.

"You better shut up, or I won't hesistate to slap you again!", she threatened.

Jefferson didn't say anything else and continued to watch the show with a slightly terrified look in his eyes.

 **[WOMEN]**  
**Work!**

 **[ELIZA]**  
**Look around, look around at how**  
**Lucky we are to be alive right now!**

"I'd never be able to sing like this!", Eliza said, admiring the beautiful voice.

"You probably could, my love", Alex replied, making Eliza blush and shake her head.

 **[ELIZA/PEGGY]**  
**Look around, look around at how**  
**Lucky we are to be alive right now!**

 **[ELIZA/ANGELICA/PEGGY]**  
**History is happening in Manhattan and we just happen to be**  
**In the greatest city in the world!**

"Yeah, New York really is the greatest city", Alex said smiling.

"Aside from paris, sure", Lafayette half agreed.

"Francophile...", Jefferson mumbled.

"Yeah, says  _you_!", Alex mocked loudly.

Jefferson rolled his eyes annoyed.

 **[SCHUYLER SISTERS AND COMPANY]**  
**In the greatest city in the world!**

 **[ANGELICA,** **_ELIZA/PEGGY_ ** ** & MEN]**  
**Cuz I've been reading** **_Common Sense_ ** **by Thomas Paine**  
**_Look around, look around_ **  
**Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!**  
**So men say that I'm intense or I'm insane**  
**_The revolution's happening in—_ **  
**Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!**

"So many voices saying so many different things!", exclaimed Peggy, seeming a bit lost.

"You call that "many"? Oh, just you wait!", Lexa said, grinning mischievously.

 **[ANGELICA,** **_ELIZA/PEGGY_ ** **, WOMEN]**  
**You want a revolution? I want a revelation**  
**_New York!_ **  
**Look around, look around, the revolution's happening**  
**_In New York!_ **  
**So listen to my declaration:**

 **[ANGELICA/ELIZA/PEGGY,** **_FEMALE ENSEMBLE_ ** **, & WOMEN]**  
**We hold these truths to be self evident that all men are created equal**  
**_Look around, look around_ **  
**Hey, hey, hey, hey**  
**Whoo!**  
**_At how lucky we are to be alive right now_ **  
**Hey, hey, hey, hey**

 **[FULL COMPANY]**  
**Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now!**  
**History is happening in Manhattan and we just happen to be**

 **[ALL WOMEN]**  
**In the greatest city in the world**

 **[ALL MEN]**  
**In the greatest city—**

 **[COMPANY]**  
**In the greatest city in the world!**

 **[COMPANY & ** **_ANGELICA_ ** **]**  
**Work, work!** **_Angelica_ **

**[COMPANY,** **_ELIZA_ ** **, & PEGGY]**  
**Work, work!** **_Eliza_ **  
**And Peggy!**

 **[COMPANY & ** **_ANGELICA/ELIZA/PEGGY_ ** **]**  
**Work, work!**  
**_The Schuyler sisters_ **  
**Work, work**  
**_We're looking for a mind at work_ **  
**Work, work (** **_hey_ ** **)**  
**Work, work (** **_hey_ ** **)**  
**Work, work**

 **[COMPANY,** **_ANGELICA_ ** **, & ELIZA/PEGGY]**  
**Work, work**  
**_Whoa!_ **  
**Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!**  
**Work, work**  
**_In the greatest city in the world_ **  
**In the greatest city in the world**

"These women are such good singers!", Eliza exclaimed, an adoring look in her eyes.

"And they look so beautiful too!", Peggy added, an equal look on her face.

 **[COMPANY]**  
**In the greatest city in the world**

"Woo!", the Schuyler sisters shouted, smiling at each other.


	7. Farmer Refuted

**[SEABURY]**  
**Hear ye, hear ye!** **My name is Samuel Seabury**

"Oh god no. Not that guy! God, I hate this guy so much!", Alexander groaned annoyed. 

 **And I present "Free Thoughts on the**  
**Proceedings of the Continental Congress!"**  
**Heed not the rabble who scream revolution**  
**They have not your interests at heart**

 **[MULLIGAN]**  
**Oh my God. Tear this dude apart**

"Yeah!", Alex agreed and highfived Hercules.

"No!", Eliza protested, earning a glare.

 **[SEABURY]**  
**Chaos and bloodshed are not a solution**  
**Don't let them lead you astray**  
**This Congress does not speak for me**

 **[BURR]**  
**Let him be**

"As if Hamilton would ever do that!", Jefferson snorted.

 **[SEABURY]**  
**They're playing a dangerous game**  
**I pray the king shows you his mercy**

"Who said I wanted his mercy in the first place?", Alex asked, raising bis eyebrow.

**For shame, for shame...**

**[** **HAMILTON** ** & ** **SEABURY** **]**  
**Yo!**

The revolutionary squad smiled at each other.

"Yeah, Alex! 'Tear him apart!'", cheered John.

 **He'd have you all unravel at the sound of screams**  
**But the Revolution is comin'**  
**The have-nots are gonna win this**  
**It's hard to listen to you with a straight face**  
**_Heed not the rabble who scream Revolution_ **  
**_They have not your interests at heart_ **  
**Chaos and bloodshed already haunt us,**

Washington nodded sadly.

 **honestly you shouldn't even talk**  
**And what about Boston? Look at the cost**  
**N' all that we've lost n' you talk about Congress?!**  
**_Chaos and bloodshed are not a solution_ **  
**_Don't let them lead you_ ** **** **_astray_ **  
**_This Congress does not speak for me_ **

"This is so cool! With the whole singing at the same time! It sounds so good!", Peggy commented awestruck.

Lafayette nodded in agreement. "'Ze creator truly is brillant!"

 **My dog**   **s** **peaks more eloquently than thee**

Everyone chuckled at that, except Peggy and Philip, who looked a bit confused.

"You didn't even have a dog".

 **_They're playing a dangerous game_ **  
**But strangely, your mange is the same**  
**_I pray the king shows you his mercy_ **  
**Is he in Jersey?**

Hercules snorted.

 **_For shame_ **  
**For the Revolution**  
**_For shame!_ **

**[COMPANY]**  
**For the revolution!**

"FOR THE REVOLUTION!", shouted the revolutionary squad at the same time.

 **[SEABURY]**  
**Heed—**

 **[HAMILTON]**  
**If you repeat yourself again I'm gonna—**

"Seriously, what did he think he'd achieve by repeating himself over and over?", John wondered.

 **[SEABURY/HAMILTON]**  
**Scream—**

 **[HAMILTON]**  
**Honestly, look at me, please don't read!**

"Yeah, he didn't even practise his speach before!", Alex exclaimed outraged.

 **[SEABURY]**  
**Not your interests—**

 **[HAMILTON]**  
**Don't modulate the key then not debate with me!**  
**Why should a tiny island across the sea regulate the price of tea?**

"True, but you have to agree that tea is very good!", Lexi said.

"Depends on what kind of tea...", Angelica thought aloud.

"Yeah, but most of them are good!", Lexi insisted, "Look, we even have some here!".

Angelica looked around confused. "Uh, no we don't-"

"YES, we do!", Lexi cut her of and let a small table with various kinds of tea on top appear.

"Uhm... Are you a witch or something?", Angelica asked startled.

"Nope! Doesn't matter anyway!", Lexi said, popping the 'p', then mumbled: "I mean, this is only the imagination of the author anyway...".

"What was that?"

"N-nothing! I just-" 

"Could you please be quiet now? We're trying to watch a show here!", Madison suddenly interfered.

"Yeah, you can continue your little debate later, right?", Eliza now also asked a bit annoyed.

"Okay, we'll debate over tea during intermission then, okay Angelica?", Lexi suggested.

"And when would that be?", she asked.

"Uh... When act one is over. It takes a while until then, so just try not to forget it", Lexi answered and Angelica sighed.

"Fine".

 **[BURR]**  
**Alexander, please!**

"I practically had to drag him away, so he wouldn't start a physical fight", Aaron sighed, remembering the day, as if it had just happened yesterday.

"Come on, you got to admit that it was fun!", Alex insisted.

Aaron just sighed.

"No... No, it really wasn't..."

 **[HAMILTON]**  
**Burr, I'd rather be divisive than indecisive, drop the niceties**

 **[ENSEMBLE]**  
**Silence! A message from the King!**

"What?"

**A message from the King!**

"King GeorgeIII?"

Lexi nodded. "Who else?"

 **[FULL COMPANY]**  
**A message from the King!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah.
> 
> brillant = brilliant
> 
> This is the last chapter I've already done, but I'm already working on the next! So maybe I will publish that today too. Or maybe I won't. Anyway, I'll definetely publish it in the next few days, if not today. You can leave Kudos/comments if you liked it. Have a good day!


	8. You'll Be Back

**[KING GEORGE]**  
**You say**  
**The price of my love's not a price that you're willing to pay**

"What?"

 **You cry**  
**In your tea which you hurl in the sea when you see me go by**

"I wonder what kind of tea...", Angelica wondered aloud.

Lexi nodded. "Same".

**Why so sad?**

"We're not!"

 **Remember we made an arrangement when you went away**  
**Now you're making me mad**

"Your problem. Not ours!", Aaron exclaimed.

 **Remember, despite our estrangement, I'm your man**  
**You'll be back, soon you'll see**

"God, no! We won't!", Washington said, looking terrified at the idea.

**You'll remember you belong to me**

"We don't anymore!", Peggy said, a smug smile on her face.

 **You'll be back, time will tell**  
**You'll remember that I served you well**

You could hear several snorts.

 **Oceans rise, empires fall**  
**We have seen each other through it all**  
**And when push comes to shove**  
**I will send a fully armed battalion to remind you of my love!**

"Wow, what a love prove!", Madison said and rolled his eyes.

 **[KING GEORGE]**  
**Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da**  
**Da da dat dat da ya da!**  
**Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da**  
**Da da dat dat da...**

"What the-?", several people said, while Philip was quietly humming along.

Some looked at him with raised eybrows and he stopped abruptly.

"What?", he asked confused, "It is catchy!"

 **[KING GEORGE]**  
**You say our love is draining and you can't go on**  
**You'll be the one complaining when I am gone...**

"Nope, we celebrated and cried tears of joy!", Alex said, grinning.

**And no, don't change the subject**

"Sweet Jesus...", Aaron mumbled, startled at the sudden change of tone.

 **Cuz you're my favorite subject**  
**My sweet, submissive subject**

"What? Bitch, please! We'd never be submissive to you!", Alex exclaimed.

"Language!", both Eliza and Washington scolded and Eliza quickly put her hands over Philips ears.

Philip sighed annoyed. "Mom, I'm nineteen. I'm not a child anymore!"

"Yeah, but still! And by the way, you're gonna be _my_  child forever! No matter how old you are!"

Philip just rolled his eyes.

 **My loyal, royal subject**  
**Forever and ever and ever and ever and ever...**

 **[KING GEORGE]**  
**You'll be back like before**  
**I will fight the fight and win the war**

"No, you won't!Nous avons gagné and now we're rid of you!", Lafayette cheered.

 **For your love, for your praise**  
**And I'll love you till my dying days**

"And that makes me oh, so so happy!", John snarled, not looking happy at all.

**When you're gone, I'll go mad**

"As if you hadn't been before!", Jefferson said, rolling his eyes.

**So don't throw away this thing we had**

"What thing?", Alex asked, raising his eyebrows.

"No-thing", Washington answered quickly.

 **Cuz when push comes to shove**  
**I will kill your friends and family to remind you of my love**

"Now, that's just insane!", Angelica commented, looking disturbed.

"Yandere", Lexa whispered, so quietly almost nobody could hear her.

The ones that did just looked at her confused.

 **[KING GEORGE ]**  
**Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da**  
**Da da dat dat da ya da!**  
**Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da**  
**Da da dat—**  
**Everybody!**

Now, most of them joined in and hummed or sang along. Even Maria hummed along as quietly as one can hum. No matter how strange that song was, Philip was right: It  _was_  quiete catchy.

 **[FULL ENSEMBLE]**  
**Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da**  
**Da da dat dat da ya da!**  
**Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da da da da**  
**Dat dat da ya da!**

"That... That was weird...", Peggy mumbled, as the song was over and everyone had to agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. I personally don't really like this chapter very much. I dunno, it was just kinda hard for me to write and I actually started writing Right Hand Man before this, because I had so many ideas for that. Hopefully that will turn out good.
> 
> Nous avons gagné - We won
> 
> Have a good day!


	9. Right Hand Man

**[COMPANY]**  
**British Admiral Howe's got troops on the water**  
**Thirty-two thousand troops in New York harbor**

 **[ENSEMBLE 1 & ** _**ENSEMBLE 2** _ **]**  
**Thirty-two thousand troops in New York harbor**  
_**Thirty-two thousand troops in New York harbor** _  
**When they surround our troops!**  
_**They surround our troops!** _  
**They surround our troops!**  
_**They surround our troops!** _  
**When they surround our troops!**

 **[HAMILTON]**  
**As a kid in the Caribbean I wished for a war**

"Again, why?", Philip asked, "Why would you wish for something that would probaly cause thousands of unnecessary deaths?"

 **I knew that I was poor**  
**I knew it was the only way to-**

 **[HAMILTON/BURR/MULLIGAN/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE]**  
**Rise up!**

"There probably is a much better way to do that...", Angelica mumbled.

 **[HAMILTON]**  
**If they tell my story**  
**I am either gonna die on the battlefield in glory or-**

 **[HAMILTON/BURR/MULLIGAN/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE]**  
**Rise up!**

 **[HAMILTON]**  
**I will fight for this land**  
**But there's only one man**  
**Who can give us a command so we can-**

 **[HAMILTON/BURR/MULLIGAN/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE]**  
**Rise up!**

 **[HAMILTON]**  
**Understand? It's the only way to-**

 **[HAMILTON/BURR/MULLIGAN/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE]**  
**Rise up! Rise up!**

 **[HAMILTON]**  
**Here he comes!**

 **[ENSEMBLE]**  
**Here comes the General!**

Washington looked up surprised.

 **[BURR]**  
**Ladies and gentlemen!**

 **[ENSEMBLE]**  
**Here comes the General!**

"Seriously?", Washington asked.

 **[BURR]**  
**The moment you've been waiting for!**

 **[ENSEMBLE]**  
**Here comes the General!**

The general just sighed.

 **[BURR]**  
**The pride of Mount Vernon!**

He groaned and asked: "God, why?"

 **[ENSEMBLE]**  
**Here comes the General!**

 **[BURR]**  
**George Washington** **!**

"Now, was that really necessary?", Washington asked slightly annoyed.

"Yes, it was", Aaron and Alex replied at the same time, then looked at each other startled.

 **[WASHINGTON & ** _**ENSEMBLE** _ **]**  
**We are outgunned** **(** _**What?** _ **)**  
**Outmanned** **(** _**What?** _ **)**  
**Outnumbered**  
**Outplanned** **(** _**Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!** _ **)**

"What?", Peggy asked confused, "What kind of sound is that?"

Lexa just shrugged.

 **We gotta make an all out stand**  
**Ayo, I'm gonna need a right-hand man**  
**(** _**Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!** _ **)**

 **[WASHINGTON]**  
**Check it-**  
**Can I be real a second?**  
**For just a millisecond?**  
**Let down my guard and tell the people how I feel a second?**

Washington smiled sadly. He could never do that. He always had to put on a mask to be the stoic authority person in front of his soldiers.

 **Now I'm the model of a modern major general**  
**The venerated Virginian veteran whose men are all**  
**Lining up, to put me up on a pedestal**  
**Writin' letters to relatives**  
**Embellishin' my elegance and eloquence**  
**But the elephant is in the room**  
**The truth is in ya face** **when ya hear** **the British cannons go...**

 **[ENSEMBLE]**  
**Boom** **!**

Everyone who had fought in the war startled and flinched at that and stared at the screen wide-eyed.

"What-?"

Lexa quickly tried to comfort them. "It's fine. It's just a sound effect, no real cannon".

That seemed to put them at ease a little bit, but they still didn't fully relax.

 **[WASHINGTON]**  
**Any hope of success is fleeting**  
**How can I keep leading when the people I'm**  
**Leading keep retreating?**  
**We put a stop to the bleeding as the British take Brooklyn**  
**Knight takes rook, but look**

 **[WASHINGTON & ** _**ENSEMBLE** _ **]**  
**We are outgunned** **(** _**What?** _ **)**  
**Outmanned** **(** _**What?** _ **)**  
**Outnumbered**  
**Outplanned** **(** _**Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!** _ **)**  
**We gotta make an all out stand**  
**Ayo, I'm gonna need a right-hand man**  
**(** _**Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!** _ **)**  
**Incoming!**

 **[HAMILTON]**  
**They're battering down the Battery** **check the damages**

 **[MULLIGAN]**  
**Rah!**

"What the heck? What is up with all of these weird sounds in this show?", Hercules asked, shaking his head.

 **[HAMILTON]**  
**We gotta stop 'em and rob 'em of their advantages**

 **[MULLIGAN]**  
**Rah!**

 **[HAMILTON]**  
**Let's take a stand with the stamina God has granted us**  
**Hamilton won't abandon ship**

"Why are you talking about yourself in third person?", Philip looked at his Dad questioning. 

"Why not?", his Dad countered.

"Because-", he tried to reason, only to be shushed by Alex.

"It was rhethorical question, Philip".

**Yo, let's steal their cannons-**

"What? Did you really do that?", Eliza asked shocked.

"Yep", Alex answered, smiling smugly.

"That was one of the dumbest things you've done", Washington shook his head in disapproval.

"No, it wasn't!", Alex protested.

"Yeah, and it was fun!", Hercules quickly added.

 **[MULLIGAN & ** _**COMPANY** _ **]**  
**Shh-boom! (** _**Boom!** _ **)**

That made the soldiers, who had calmed down again, flinch again.

 **[WASHINGTON]**  
**Goes the cannon,** **watch the blood and the shit spray and...**

Everyone looked shocked at the former general. No matter how bad and frustrating their situation was, he never sweared.

 **[COMPANY]**  
**Boom!**

Eliza put a comforting hand on her husbands back, but he shook it of.

"I-I'm fine, Betsey!", he tried to object, but couldn't completely hide the horror in his voice.

"No, you're not", Eliza just said and continued to rub his back.

 **[WASHINGTON]**  
**Goes the cannon,** **we're abandonin' Kips Bay and...**

 **[COMPANY]**  
**Boom!**

Aaron sharply sucked in air through his teeth and looked away. Maria saw that and suddenly felt the urge to do something, to not just sit there and watch.

So, she quickly got closer to him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

He looked at her shocked, but then smiled and whispered a quiet "thanks".

"It's okay", mumbled Maria, smiling back.

 **[WASHINGTON]**  
**There's another ship and...**

 **[COMPANY]**  
**Boom!**

Jefferson and Madison just watched in shock at how the former soldiers were reacting to the loud and disturbing noise.

 **[WASHINGTON]**  
**We just lost the southern tip and...**

 **[COMPANY]**  
**Boom!**

Lexa also couldn't watch anymore. She quickly paused the play and stood up, getting everyones attention.

"It's okay, guys. Like I said, there aren't any real cannons. The war is over. You are save. Nothing's gonna hurt you here", she said and then waited a moment, for everyone to understand and internalize that.

After she had received several nods, she sat down again and continued the show.

 **[WASHINGTON]**  
**We gotta run to Harlem quick,** **we can't afford another slip**  
**Guns and horses giddyup**  
**I decide to divvy up**  
**My forces** **,** **they're skittish as the British cut the city up**  
**This close to giving up, facing mad scrutiny**  
**I scream in the face of this mass mutiny:**  
**Are these the men with which I am to defend America?**

"It was horrible", Washington stated, remembering the hard times vividly.

 **We ride at midnight, Manhattan in the distance**  
**I cannot be everywhere at once, people**  
**I'm in dire need of assistance...**

 **[BURR]**  
**Your excellency,** **sir** **!**

 **[WASHINGTON]**  
**Who are you?**

 **[BURR]**  
**Aaron Burr, Sir?**

"How often are they gonny use this line in the show?", Aaron asked annoyed.

"Oh, I don't know, probably a couple of times", replied Lexa grinning.

**Permission to state my case?**

**[WASHINGTON]**  
**As you were**

 **[BURR]**  
**Sir**  
**I was a captain under General Montgomery**  
**Until he caught a bullet in the neck in Quebec**  
**And well, in summary**  
**I think that I could be of some assistance**  
**I admire how you keep firing on the British**  
**From a distance**

 **[WASHINGTON]**  
**Huh**

"Washington doesn't seem impressed", Jefferson stated amused.

 **[BURR]**  
**I have some questions, a couple of suggestions on how to fight instead of fleeing west**

 **[WASHINGTON]**  
**Yes?**

 **[BURR]**  
**Well-**

 **[HAMILTON]**  
**Your excellency, you wanted to see me?**

"Of course, you had to come and destroy my chances once again...", Aaron mumled.

 **[WASHINGTON]**  
**Hamilton, come in, have you met Burr?**

 **[HAMILTON]**  
**Yes, sir**

 **[HAMILTON & BURR]**  
**We keep meeting**

"Unfortunately", Aaron said.

"Hey!", exclaimed Alex offended.

 **[BURR]**  
**As I was saying, sir, I look forward to seeing your strategy play out**

 **[WASHINGTON]**  
**Burr?**

 **[BURR]**  
**Sir?**

 **[WASHINGTON]**  
**Close the door on your way out**

"Oooouh! Burr-ned!", John yelled and then laughed at his own joke.

Alex, Lafayette and Hercules quickly joined in and Aaron just glared at them.

 **(** _**Burr exits** _ _**.** _ **)**

 **[HAMILTON]**  
**Have I done something wrong, sir?**

"Yeah. Just your existence is already a crime", Jefferson said.

"MY existence is a crime?", Alex asked with raised eyebrows, "Then  _you_  should go to jail for your whole entire life!"

"But you-", Jefferson wanted to retort, but got cut off by Washington.

"Boys, please..."

 **[WASHINGTON]**  
**On the contrary**  
**I called you here because our odds are beyond scary**  
**Your reputation precedes you,** **but I have to laugh**

 **[HAMILTON]**  
**Sir?**

 **[WASHINGTON]**  
**Hamilton, how come no one can get you on their staff?**

"Because he is a sturborn little shit", Lafayette answered, making Alex look at him shocked.

"Betrayal! I thought we were friends!", he gasped mock-offended and put his hand over his heart.

"Nous sommes", Lafayette chuckled, "but you can't deny that fact".

 **[HAMILTON]**  
**Sir!**

"Is that the only word you know now?", Jefferson asked mockingly.

"Obviously not, you hairy kiwi!", Alex exclaimed.

Jefferson first looked surprised, but then snorted and shook his head at the insult.

"Eloquent as always, Hamilton"

 **[WASHINGTON]**  
**Don't get me wrong, you're a young man of great renown**  
**I know you stole British cannons when we were still downtown**  
**Nathaniel Green and** **Henry Knox wanted to hire you...**

"Okay, what the hell, Alex? Those were such great options!", John exclaimed shocked and Alex shrugged.

 **[HAMILTON]**  
**To be their Secretary? I don't think so**

 **[WASHINGTON]**  
**Why're you upset?**

"I wasn't", Alex said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, suuure!", Peggy snorted.

 **[HAMILTON]**  
**I'm not-**

"See? He agrees with me!"

"Alex... He... He IS PLAYING YOU!", John said, trying to hold back his laughter and failing miserably.

"Hmph", Alex pouted, obviously, definitely NOT upset.

 **[WASHINGTON]**  
**It's alright, you want to fight,**

"Exactly!", Alex exclaimed.

**you've got a hunger**

**I was just like you when I was younger**  
**Head full of fantasies of dyin' like a martyr?**

 **[HAMILTON]**  
**Yes**

Angelica and Eliza glared at him.

 **[WASHINGTON]**  
**Dying is easy, young man. Living is harder**

"No, it's not", Alexander suddenly said.

"What?", Aaron asked confused.

"It's not", Alex repeated himself.

"But... Why would you think that? You could literally die from anything anyday without expecting it", Peggy said, also puzzled, "You could... I dunno, you could just suddenly choke on a carrot. You could wake up with an incurable desease, even though you've been healthy your whole life. You could walk out of your door and just randomly get shot by some stranger! So, what makes you think that?"

"I survived so much. I didn't die from any deseases on the island I lived on. I didn't die when my mother and I both were sick and she didn't make it. I didn't die in that hurricane, which killed thousands of people. I didn't even die on the ship that brought me to New York when it caught on fire. I didn't die, freezing and starving on the cold streets of New York. I didn't die in the war. I just couldn't. No matter how bad my situation was, no matter how bad I actually  _wanted_  to die, so my suffering would finally end, I... I couldn't seem to die...", Alex laughed bitterly, "Dying isn't easy. It never has been. At least not for me..."

Everyone was quiet for a while, staring at Alex in shock.

"Wow, that was deep", chuckled Jefferson nervously, trying to lighten the mood, which ony earned him a glare from Madison.

"Alexander, are you alright?", Eliza looked worriedly at her husband, who wore a sad smile on his face.

He let out a dark chuckle again. "I always survived. I couldn't seem to die...", he suddenly trailed of. "And then I go and die from a bullet, shot at me by a former friend..."

Aaron flinched and  looked at his lap guiltily. He suddenly felt so much worse than before and also didn't want to see the glares from Alex's friends, the Schuyler sisters, Washington and Philip and the also not very happy looks from Jefferson, Madison and Maria.

"Lexi...", John attempted to talk to his friend. But Alex only shook his head, still smiling.

"It's alright Jack. Let's continue with the show".

With that he looked at Lexa, who nodded hestitantly and turned the show on again, which she had paused.

 **[HAMILTON]**  
**Why are you telling me this?**

 **[WASHINGTON]**  
**I'm being honest**  
**I'm working with a third of what our Congress has promised**  
**We are a powder keg about to explode**  
**I need someone like you to lighten the load. So?**

 **[COMPANY EXCEPT HAMILTON]**  
**I am not throwin' away my shot!**

"Seriously? That again?", Madison asked annoyed.

 **I am not throwin' away my shot!**  
**Ayo, I'm just like my country, I'm young**  
**Scrappy and hungry!**

 **[HAMILTON]**  
**I am not throwing away my shot!**

 **[WASHINGTON]**  
**Son**

Alex sighed. "Goddamnit, why won't you get it? I. Am. Not. Your. Damn. Son!" 

He shot a quick glance at Washingon, but didn't see the slight hurt in his expression.

 **[WASHINGTON & COMPANY]**  
**We are outgunned, outmanned!**

 **[HAMILTON]**  
**You need all the help you can get**  
**I have some friends. Laurens, Mulligan**  
**Marquis de Lafayette,** **okay, what else?**

"Three whole friends? Wow, Alex, that's sooo helpfull!", Jefferson mocked.

"Okay, first of all, yes, three friends. How many do you have? One? Oh, that'd be so much better! Second of all, don't call me Alex! My friends call me Alex and you are obviously not one of those! And third of all, yes, they were very helpfull. Hercules was a spy, Lafayette helped, getting aid from France and John also was a great soldier and abolitionist, so don't you dare say 'they weren't helpfull'!", Alex justified, making Jefferson finally shut up.

John, Hercules and Lafayette smiled widely at him, their expressions filled with pride and gratitude.

 **[WASHINGTON & COMPANY]**  
**Outnumbered, outplanned!**

 **[HAMILTON]**  
**We'll need some spies on the inside**

"ME!", Hercules yelled.

**Some King's men who might let some things slide**

**[HAMILTON,** _**COMPANY** _ ** & ** ****ELIZA/ANGELICA/PEGGY/WOMEN** ** **]**  
_**Boom!** _  
****Whoa, whoa, whoa** **  
**I'll write to Congress and tell 'em we need supplies,** **you** **rally the guys** **,**  
**Master the element of surprise**  
_**Chicka-boom!** _  
****Whoa, whoa, whoa...** **  
**I'll rise above my station, organize your information**  
****Whoa, whoa, whoa...** **  
**'Til we rise to the occasion of our new nation.** **Sir!**

"How the heck is he so damn fast?", Madison mumbled mostly to himself. 

"Well, he's just non-stop", Aaron answered, slightly smiling sadly.

_Whether that's now good or bad..._

**[ENSEMBLE]**  
**Here comes the General!**

 **[HAMILTON]**  
**Rise up!**

 **[LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN]**  
**What?**

 **[ENSEMBLE]**  
**Here comes the General!**

 **[HAMILTON/SCHUYLER SISTERS/WOMEN]**  
**Rise up!**

 **[LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN]**  
**What?**

 **[ENSEMBLE]**  
**Here comes the General!**

 **[HAMILTON/SCHUYLER SISTERS]**  
**Rise up!**

 **[LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN]**  
**What?**

 **[COMPANY]**  
**Here comes the General!**

 **[HAMILTON]**  
**What?**

 **[WASHINGTON]**  
**And his right hand man!**

"Yeah!", Alex shouted happily and smiled at Washington, who smiled back softly.

 **[COMPANY]**  
**Boom!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, so that was that. This chapter is somehow so much longer than the other, holy hell. Also the ideas for this came much faster and better to my mind than for the other chapter. Yeah...
> 
> Nous sommes - We are
> 
> So yeah, give kudos/comment if you liked it and have a good day!
> 
> (And happy new years eve by the way)


	10. A Winter's Ball

**[Burr]**  
**How does the bastard, orphan, son of a whore**

"Geez, Aaron. Again, thank you so much! I really appreciate how much you compliment me!", Alex said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

 **Go on and on**  
**Grow into more of a phenomenon?**  
**Watch this obnoxious, arrogant, loudmouth bother**

"Wow, more new insults! Improvement!", Alex said grinning, pretending not to feel the slightest bit hurt internally.

 **Be seated at the right hand of the father**  
**Washington hires Hamilton right on sight**  
**But Hamilton still wants to fight, not write**

"Exactly!", Alex exclaimed, looking at Washington with crossed arms.

Washington sighed and shook his head. "We've talked about this, Alexander".

"And?", Alex raised an eyebrow, "Where's the harm in doing it once more?"

Washington rolled his eyes, but didn't give an answer and just continued to watch the show.

**Now Hamilton's skill with a quill is undeniable**

Several people nodded at that (including Hamilton himself). 

"That is true", Washington agreed.

"Yeah, you should have read the love letters he wrote to me!", Eliza said, a dreamy look in her eyes. 

 _Or the love letters he wrote to **me** ,_ John thought, looking at Alex, who smiled at Eliza and gave her quick peck on the cheek, which mader her blush. But he quickly looked away again, shaking the thought away.

**But what do we have in common?**

"Nothing", both Alex and Aaron mumbled.

**We're**

**Reliable with the**

**[All Men]**  
**Ladies!**

The three Schuyler sisters looked at Aaron disturbed and also Maria frowned at him.

 **[Burr]**  
**There are so many to deflower!**

"What the hell, Aaron? What. The. Hell?", Angelica asked displeased.

 **[All Men]**  
**Ladies!**

 _Yeah, right... Ladies..._, John thought and let out a quiet chuckle, which only Alex noticed.

He shot him a questioning look, but didn't say anything.

 **[Burr]**  
**Looks! Proximity to power**

 **[All Men]**  
**Ladies!**

 **[Burr]**  
**They delighted and distracted him**  
**Martha Washington named her feral tomcat after him!**

"Wait, seriously?", Lafayette asked surprised.

 **[Hamilton]**  
**That's true!**

"No, it's not", Washington sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Yes, it is!", retorted Alex quickly.

"I am her husband and I think I would know if she did that. And she didn't", Washington said calmly.

"Dammnit", Alex said under his breath, even though noone else cared. Well, besides maybe Jefferson, who was watching with an amused expression.

 **[Full Company]**  
**1780**

 **[Burr]**  
**A winter's ball**  
**And the Schuyler sisters are the envy of all**  
**Yo, if you can marry a sister, you're rich,**

"Seriously? Are we really only a source of money for you men?", Eliza asked and rolled her eyes.

**son**

"Wait, so grandda- Uh, I mean  _Washington_ , can't call you son, but  _Burr_  can?", Philip asked confused.

Alex sighed. "It's a lot more complicated than that".

 **[Hamilton]**  
**Is it a question of if, Burr, or which one?**

That made all the Schuyler sisters glare at him.

"Ouh, Alex, you definetely shouldn't have said that!", Hercules said, not a hint of pity in his voice.

Alex groaned and mumbled: "I wouldn't have said it, if I had known that they would hear that someday..."

"I would stand up, go over and slap you right now, but I don't want to waste my energy on you", Peggy stated.

 **[Hamilton/Burr/Laurens]**  
**Hey**  
**Hey**  
**Hey hey**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, here is the next chapter.  
> I've already got plenty of good feedback, even though I just published this story here yesterday. And I'm really grateful for that. It makes me happy and motivates me even more to continue!
> 
> I hope 2019 will be great for all of you!  
> Have a good day!


	11. Helpless

**[HAMILTON/BURR/LAURENS/ALL WOMEN (EXCEPT ELIZA)]**  
**Hey hey hey hey**

 **[ELIZA]**  
**Ohh, I do I do I do I**  
_**Hey hey hey hey** _  
**Dooo! Hey!**  
_**Hey hey hey hey** _  
**Ohh, I do I do I do I**  
_**Hey hey hey hey** _  
**Dooo! Boy you got me**  
_**Hey hey hey hey** _

**[ELIZA AND WOMEN]**  
**Helpless!**  
**Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit I'm helpless!**

"What? My eyes? What's so special about them?", Alexander asked confused.

"They are beautiful...", Eliza murmured, scooting closer to study and get lost in his eyes once more. 

**Down for the count, and I'm drownin' in 'em**

**[ELIZA]**  
**I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight**

"That's true. You never wanted any unwanted attention!", Peggy commented.

 **We were at a revel with some rebels on a hot night**  
**Laughin' at my sister as she's dazzling the room**  
**Then you walked in and my heart went "Boom!"**

"Love at first sight, huh?", Aaron mumbled, a slightly sad smile making its way onto his face at the memory of his precious Theodosias.

 **Tryin' to catch your eye from the side of the ballroom**  
**Everybody's dancin' and the band's top volume**

 **[ELIZA AND WOMEN]**  
**Grind to the rhythm as we wine and dine**

 **[ELIZA & ** _**ALL WOMEN** _ **]**  
**Grab my sister, and whisper, "Yo, this one's mine." (** _**Ooh** _ **)**

"Possessive much?", Jefferson raised his eyebrows.

"Seriously? Did you really do that?", Alex asked chuckling.

"I.. uh...", Eliza stammered, feeling her face heating up.

"That she did", Angelica replied, also chuckling softly.

"Aww, Betsey!"

 **My sister made her way across the room to you (** _**Ooh** _ **)**  
**And I got nervous, thinking "What's she gonna do?" (** _**Ooh** _ **)**  
**She grabbed you by the arm, I'm thinkin' "I'm through" (** _**Ooh** _ **)**  
**Then you look back at me and suddenly I'm**  
**Helpless!**  
**Oh, look at those eyes**

Alex chuckled. "I didn't know my eyes were so great!"

 _**Look into your eyes** _  
_**And the sky's the limit** _

John had to agree with Eliza.  _Those eyes were truly hypnotizing._

He could catch a glimpse of them when he turned his head to look at Eliza and almost drowned in them again from where he was sitting.

 **Oh!**  
_**I'm helpless** _  
**Yeah, I'm helpless, I know**  
_**Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em** _  
_**I'm helpless** _  
**I'm so into you**  
_**Look into your eyes** _  
**I am so into you**  
_**And the sky's the limit, I'm helpless** _  
**I know I'm down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em**  
_**Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em** _

**[HAMILTON]**  
**Where are you taking me?**

 **[ANGELICA]**  
**I'm about to change your life**

"Thank you for that, by the way", Alex said, smiling gratefully at his sister-in-law.

 **[HAMILTON]**  
**Then by all means, lead the way**

 **[ELIZA]**  
**Elizabeth Schuyler. It's a pleasure to meet you**

 **[HAMILTON]**  
**Schuyler?**

 **[ANGELICA]**  
**My sister**

 **[ELIZA]**  
**Thank you for all your service**

 **[HAMILTON]**  
**If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it**

"Ouh, real smooth, petit lion!", Lafayette exclaimed and Alex laughed at the nickname.

 **[ANGELICA]**  
**I'll leave you to it**

 **[ELIZA AND WOMEN]**  
**One week later**

 **[ELIZA]**  
**I'm writin' a letter nightly**  
**Now my life gets better, every letter that you write me**

Eliza smiled again at the mention of his letters.

_His words and sentences really flodded my sences and made me defenseless. It was as if he'd built palaces and cathedrals out of them. I couldn't deny him..._

_The song described it exactly: She really_ was _helpless for him._

**Laughin' at my sister, cuz she wants to form a harem**

**[ANGELICA]**  
**I'm just sayin', if you really loved me, you would share him**

"Really, Angelica?", Alex laughed and Elita joined in too.

Angelica also put a smile on and shook her head.

_They weren't going to bring that up. There was no way they were going to bring that up._

**[ELIZA & ** _**ALL WOMEN** _ **]**  
**Ha!**  
**Two weeks later in the living room stressin' (** _**stressin'** _ **)**  
**My father's stone-faced while you're asking for his blessin' (** _**blessin'** _ **)**

"Wait, that was only three weeks! You got married after only three weeks?", Jefferson asked surprised.

"Wow, Jefferson. Didn't know you could do math", Alex smirked mockingly, "But to answer your question, yeah. I loved her. Of course I wanted to get married to her as fast as I could!"

 **I'm dying inside, as you wine and dine**  
**And I'm tryin' not to cry 'cause there's nothing that your mind can't do (** _**Ooh** _ **)**  
**My father makes his way across the room to you (** _**Ooh** _ **)**  
**I panic for a second, thinking "we're through"(** _**Ooh** _ **)**  
**But then he shakes your hand and says "Be true" (** _**Ooh** _ **)**

"You had one job Alex!", Angelica scolded, still not willing to forget the Reynolds incident, let alone forgive him.

Her brother-in-law flinched and looked at his feet.

**And you turn back to me, smiling,and I'm**

"Your smile is wonderful too", Eliza stated, "You actually should take Aarons advice sometimes and smile more. I really like it!"

Her husband blushed and smiled slightly.

 _I like it too,_  John thought, but quickly shook his head.

 **Helpless! (** _**Helpless!** _ **)**  
_**Look into your eyes and the sky's the limit** _  
_**I'm helpless** _  
**Helpless**  
_**Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em** _ **(hoo!)**  
_**I'm helpless!** _  
**That boy is mine, that boy is mine**

"I was so happy", Eliza said dreamily and Alex nodded.

"So was I, my love".

 _**Look into your eyes and the sky's the limit** _  
_**I'm helpless** _  
**Helpless, helpless**  
**Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em**  
_**Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em** _

**[HAMILTON]**  
**Eliza, I don't have a dollar to my name**

"Now you have ten", Lexa mumbled.

 **An acre of land, a troop to command, a dollop of fame**  
**All I have's my honor,**

"What honor?", Jefferson laughed, making Alex just roll his eyes.

"More than you have".

**a tolerance for pain**

**A couple of college credits and my top-notch brain**

Jefferson snorted, but Alex just ignored him.

He was in a good mood and he wouldn't destroy that now.

**Insane, your family brings out a different side of me**

He nodded at that.  _They definetely did._

**Peggy confides in me,**

Peggy smiled at Alex,who returned the expression immediately.

**Angelica tried to take a bite of me**

That made Angelica startle.

_God, please don't bring that up._

**No stress, my love for you is never in doubt**

Angelica frowned, but didn't say anything to not destroy the happy mood everyone was in.

 **We'll get a little place in Harlem and we'll figure it out**  
**I've been livin' without a family since I was a child**

Alex stiffened at the mention of his family.

_Goddamnit, how often were they going to bring that up?_

**My father left, my mother died, I grew up buckwild**

Alex sighed, but just continued to look at the screen, hoping noone would give him pitying looks again.

**But I'll never forget my mother's face, that was real**

He nodded sadly at that. Sometimes when he closed his eyes he could still see it as if she were actually there...

 **And long as I'm alive, Eliza, swear to God**  
**You'll never feel so...**

 **[ALL WOMEN,** _**ELIZA** _ **, & ** ****HAMILTON** ** **]**  
**Helpless!**

Eliza sighed, but continued to smile.

The realization of that he'd broken that promise still made her heart ache.

 _**I do, I do, I do, I do!** _  
****Eliza** **  
**Helpless!**  
_**I do, I do, I do, I do!** _  
****I've never felt so—** **  
**Helpless!**  
_**Hey, yeah, yeah!** _  
**Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em**  
_**I'm down for the count, I'm—** _  
**Helpless!**  
****My life is gon' be fine 'cause Eliza's in it** **  
**Helpless!**  
_**I look into your eyes and the sky's the limit, I'm—** _  
**Helpless!**  
**Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em**  
_**...drownin' in 'em** _

_**[*wedding march plays*]** _

"Wait,  _you_  were the flower girl?", Madison asked perplexed, looking at the screen and then at Hercules.

"Of course I was!", Hercules exclaimed proudly, no hint of embarrassment or regret in his voice.

"He practically begged me to be the flower girl!", Alex laughed.

 **[ALL WOMEN]**  
**In New York, you can be a new man...**  
**In New York, you can be a new man...**  
**In New York, you can be a new man...**

Alex gave Eliza a kiss on the lips this time, even though it wasn't as long as the one their actors shared.

Philip made vomiting motions at them and everyone laughed.

"What was it with you not being a child anymore?"

 **[ELIZA]**  
**Helpless**

Despite the good mood everyone was in, Maria suddenly felt sick.

 _This was the marriage_ _she_ _had destroyed._

_Eliza did forgive him and they both forgave her and said she didn't have anything to be sorry for, but still..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. I actually wanted to post this chapter yesterdy too, but yeah. It's here today!  
> By the way, this story has already reached over 100 reads, what the heck is going on?
> 
> petit lion - little lion
> 
> Comments and Kudos always make me happy, if you liked it.
> 
> Have a good day!


	12. Satisfied

**[LAURENS]**  
**Alright, alright. That's what I'm talkin' about!**  
**Now everyone give it up for the maid of honor**  
**Angelica Schuyler!**

Most of the room also cheered for the oldest Schuyler sister.

 **[ANGELICA,** **_ALL MEN_ ** **,** ****ALL WOMEN** ** **]**  
**A toast to the groom!**

Looks were shot at Alex,

 **_To the groom!_ **  
**_To the groom!_ **  
****_To the groom!_ ** **  
**To the bride!**

at Eliza,

 ****To the bride!** **  
**_To the bride!_ **  
**_**To the bride!** _ **

**[ANGELICA,** **_ALL MEN_ ** **,** ****ELIZA AND WOMEN** ** **]**  
**From your sister**

and then at Angelica again.

 **_Angelica!_ **  
**_Angelica!_ **  
****_Angelica!_ ** **  
**Who is always by your side**  
**_By your side!_ **  
****By your side!** **

"I will always be by your side, no matter what happens!", Angelica said, hugging her sister from the side.

"Thank you, Angelica. But remember: I'll be there for you too, if you ever need something", Eliza replied, returning the hug.

 **To your union**  
**_**To the union! To the revolution!** _ **  
**And the hope that you provide**  
**_You provide!_ **  
**_**You provide!** _ **

**[ANGELICA,** **_HAMILTON AND MEN_ ** **,** ****ELIZA AND WOMEN** ** **]**  
**May you always... (** **_**Always** _ ** **)**  
**Be satisfied (** **_**Rewind** _ ** **)**

 **[Recorded Samples]**  
**_Rewind, Rewind_ **  
**_Helpless, sky's, sky's_ **  
**_Drownin' in em_ **  
**_Drownin', rewind_ **

"What the heck is happening?", Madison asked confused.

 **_I remember that night, I just might (rewind)_ **  
**_I remember that night, I just might (rewind)_ **  
**_I remember that night, I remember that-_ **

"What?"

 **[ANGELICA]**  
**I remember that night, I just might**  
**Regret that night for the rest of my days**

"What night?", John asked confused.

 **I remember those soldier boys**  
**Tripping over themselves to win our praise**

"Oh, the winter's ball again? From Angelicas perspective?", Hercules wondered.

"But why would you regret that night?", Peggy asked, looking at her sister.

Angelica just shrugged.

**I remember that dreamlike candlelight**

"Yeah, it was quite beautiful", Lafayette agreed.

**Like a dream that you can't quite place**

**But Alexander, I'll never forget the first**  
**Time I saw your face**

Angelica flinched.

_Dangit. Goddamnit, why? Why did they have to do this to her?_

Alexander just looked at her confused.

 **I have never been the same**  
**Intelligent eyes in a hunger-pang frame**  
**And when you said "Hi," I forgot my dang name**  
**Set my heart aflame, ev'ry part aflame**

Everyone just looked at Angelica shocked.

"What?", Eliza managed to whisper, but didn't get an answer.

She always somehow knew, Angelica was more than fond of her husband, but she never actually really thought about it.

Angelica was looking down at her feet, her face completely red and her fingers tightly gripping the cushion of the couch.

_I'm not going to survive this._

**[FULL COMPANY]**  
**This is not a game...**

 **[HAMILTON]**  
**You strike me as a woman who has never been satisfied**

 **[ANGELICA]**  
**I'm sure I don't know what you mean. You forget yourself**

"He does that quite often", Jefferson smirked.

 **[HAMILTON]**  
**You're like me. I'm never satisfied**

 **[ANGELICA]**  
**Is that right?**

 **[HAMILTON]**  
**I have never been satisfied**

 **[ANGELICA]**  
**My name is Angelica Schuyler**

 **[HAMILTON]**  
**Alexander Hamilton**

"Ugh, I think we all know your name by now!", Aaron groaned annoyed.

"Huh, we should make a game out of this: Everytime Alexanders name is mentioned we have to take a shot", Lexa suggested, but Eliza immediately disagreed.

"First of all, no. Second of all, Philip isn't even of age yet!"

Lexa looked at her confused. "But... He's nineteen!?"

"Yeah, and?", Peggy raised her eyebrows.

Everyone looked at each other confused for a moment, until suddenly Lexas eyes widened at the realization.

"Oh, right! You're american, how the hell could I forget that?", she scolded herself, "I mean, we're watching a musical about an american founding father, what the hell is wrong with me?"

 **[ANGELICA]**  
**Where's your fam'ly from?**

Alex stiffened again and groaned quietly.

_Please_ _don't_ _._

**[HAMILTON]**  
**Unimportant.**

He let out a sigh of relieve.

_Thank god, they didn't mention it again._

**There's a million things I haven't done but**  
**Just you wait, just you wait...**

"Seriously? Weren't that the words from the first song?", Philip wondered aloud.

 **[ANGELICA]**  
**So so so-**  
**So this is what it feels like to match wits**  
**With someone at your level!What the hell is the catch? It's**

"Hey, I'm at your level too!", Jefferson exclaimed, making Angelica raise an eyebrow.

"Mhm, sure. That's why I slapped you and you since then avoided every event where you thought I would be", Angelica retorted.

At Jeffersons startled look at the fact that she knew that he was actually avoiding her, she added: "Oh, come on! Don't pretend to be so shocked. I'm not stupid, you know?"

Madison chuckled slightly. "You were slapped by Angelica? Why and why did you never tell me?"

"I... I don't want to talk about it..."

 **The feeling of freedom, of seein' the light**  
**It's Ben Franklin with a key and a kite! You see it, right?**  
**The conversation lasted two minutes, maybe three minutes**  
**Ev'rything we said in total agreement, it's**  
**A dream and it's a bit of a dance**  
**A bit of a posture, it's a bit of a stance. He's a**  
**Bit of a flirt,**

"A bit?", Washington chuckled. He's heard stories.

**but I'm 'a give it a chance**

**I asked about his fam'ly, did you see his answer?**

"Yes, we all did and you really don't have to mention it again", mumbled Alex annoyed.

**His hands started fidgeting, he looked askance?**

"Maybe that's because I  _really_  don't want to talk about it?!", Alex growled, startling several people.

**He's penniless, he's flying by the seat of his pants**

**Handsome, boy, does he know it!**  
**Peach fuzz, and he can't even grow it!**  
**I wanna take him far away from this place**

"To do what?", Peggy asked.

"Uh... Talk...?", Angelica stammered, seeming obviously uncomfortable.

**Then I turn and see my sister's face and she is...**

**[ELIZA]**  
**Helpless...**

_Angelica remembered that look so vividly._

**[ANGELICA]**  
**And I know she is...**

 **[ELIZA]**  
**Helpless...**

_She remembered the lines her sister had said:_

_"This one's mine..."_

_The way she had gushed and swooned over him._

**[ANGELICA]**  
**And her eyes are just...**

 **[ELIZA]**  
**Helpless...**

_She couldn't have endored the tears building in those eyes, if she had told her._

_She couldn't have endored the forced smile forming on these lips, that had been a genuine one just a moment ago._

**[ANGELICA]**  
**And I realize**

 **[ANGELICA AND COMPANY]**  
**Three fundamental truths at the exact same time...**

 **[HAMILTON]**  
**Where are you taking me?**

 **[ANGELICA]**  
**I'm about to change your life**

Eliza gasped, as she realized what excactly was going on and looked at Angelica shocked.

"You... You gave him up for me?", she asked, voice barely audible.

Angelica nodded. "Of course I did. Your my sister!", she whispered back, tears forming in her eyes.

 **[HAMILTON]**  
**Then by all means, lead the way**

"But... But that's not fair!", Eliza protested.

"Life isn't fair, Eliza", Angelica replied.

 **[COMPANY (EXCEPT ANGELICA)]**  
**Number one!**

 **[ANGELICA]**  
**I'm a girl in a world in which**  
**My only job is to marry rich**

Angelica sighed. "Yeah, I couldn't just go around, fall in love with a man and marry him..."

_But I would have, if it were for Alexander..._

**My father has no sons so I'm the one**  
**Who has to social climb for one**

Angelica nodded sadly.  _It was hard._

 **So I'm the oldest and the wittiest and the gossip in**  
**New York City is insidious**

Everyone nodded at that. Rumors spread like a wildfire, everyone talked about.

If someone stood out of the line it was the top one subject of every conversation.

 **And Alexander is penniless**  
**Ha! That doesn't mean I want him any less**

"I-I...", Angelica stammered, unable to get out any coherent sentences, due to the lump building in her throat.

 **[ELIZA]**  
**Elizabeth Schuyler. It's a pleasure to meet you**

 **[HAMILTON]**  
**Schuyler?**

 **[ANGELICA]**  
**My sister**

 **[COMPANY]**  
**Number two!**

 **[ANGELICA]**  
**He's after me cuz I'm a Schuyler sister**  
**That elevates his status, I'd**  
**Have to be naïve to set that aside**  
**Maybe that is why I introduce him to Eliza**

"Wait, are you calling me naive?", Eliza asked shocked.

"And wait, are you saying, that I only approached you because you are the Schuyler sisters? Because I definetely didn't marry Eliza only because of the money. Of course, that was an aspect, but I really did and still do love her truly. The money was only a bonus to me", Alex added.

"First of all Eliza, no, of course I'm not. And Alex, I know that. I wouldn't have let you marry her, if I didn't see that you loved her", Angelica explained.

 **Now that's his bride**  
**Nice going, Angelica, he was right**  
**You will never be satisfied**

"You're not able to be satisfied while I'm marrying the man of my dreams... Now, that's just downright cruel...", Eliza mumbled.

Angelica shrugged.  _Yes, of course it was cruel. But she had to do it._

 **[ELIZA]**  
**Thank you for all your service**

 **[HAMILTON]**  
**If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it**

 **[ANGELICA]**  
**I'll leave you to it**

 **[COMPANY]**  
**Number three!**

 **[ANGELICA]**  
**I know my sister like I know my own mind**  
**You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind**

Eliza smiled at Angelica, who smiled back.

"It's true", Peggy nodded, "Eliza really is the best wife you could have found".

"It really is true", Alex also agreed, smiling softly at his wife.

 **If I tell her that I love him she'd be silently resigned**  
**He'd be mine**  
**She would say, "I'm fine"**

 **[ANGELICA AND COMPANY]**  
**She'd be lying**

Eliza gaped at the screen and wanted to protest, but closed her mouth again, as she realized that it was true.

 **[ANGELICA]**  
**But when I fantasize at night**  
**It's Alexander's eyes**

"Why the hell does everyone 'love' my eyes?", Alex asked, sounding kinda frustrated.

"I don't love them!", Jefferson shot back, even though internally he couldn't deny that they were actually kinda pretty.

Alex sighed and rolled his eyes. "Okay, then: Why the hell does everyone -  _but Jeffershit_  - love my eyes?", he corrected himself, earning several chuckles.

 **As I romanticize what might**  
**Have been if I hadn't sized him**  
**Up so quickly**  
**At least my dear Eliza's his wife;**  
**At least I keep his eyes in my life...**

The owner of those eyes sighed again.

"What's the matter with you? It's a compliment! Take it!", Angelica demanded.

 **[ANGELICA]**  
**He will never be satisfied**  
**I will never be satisfied**

"It's still not fair. It just isn't fair at all! I get to be happy while you can just watch me marrying the man you loved first!", Eliza said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Like I said, life isn't fair. I just had to. I saw that look in your eyes, that tiny spark of hope in them. I couldn't have beared seeing that spark die, if I hadn't give him up. I couldn't just take him away from you!", Angelica cried, a few tears already rolling down her face.

"But if you're unhappy, what's the point?"

"Seing you happy makes me happy too. I couldn't just be so selfish and take him from you while I could clearly see you falling head over heals for him".

 **[ANGELICA,** **_ALL MEN (EXCEPT HAMILTON)_ ** **,** ****ALL WOMEN (EXCEPT ELIZA)** ** **]**  
**To the groom!**  
**_To the groom!_ **  
**_To the groom!_ **  
****_To the groom!_ ** **  
**To the bride!**  
****To the bride!** **  
**_To the bride!_ **  
**_**To the bride!** _ **

**[ANGELICA,** **_ALL MEN_ ** **,** ****ELIZA AND WOMEN** ** **]**  
**From your sister**  
**_Angelica!_ **  
**_Angelica!_ **  
****_Angelica!_ ** **  
**Who is always by your side**  
**_By your side!_ **  
****By your side!** **  
**To your union**  
**_**To the union! To the revolution!** _ **  
**And the hope that you provide**  
**_You provide!_ **  
**_**You provide!** _ **

**[ANGELICA,** **_HAMILTON AND MEN_ ** **,** ****ELIZA AND WOMEN** ** **]**  
**May you always... (** **_**Always** _ ** **)**  
**Be satisfied**  
**_Be satisfied_ **  
****Be satisfied** **  
****_Be satisfied_ ** **

**[ANGELICA,** **_MEN_ ** **,** ****WOMEN** ** **]**  
**And I know**  
**_Be satisfied_ **  
**_**Be satisfied** _ **  
**_Be satisfied_ **  
**She'll be happy as his bride**  
**_Be satisfied_ **  
**_Be satisfied_ **  
**_Be satisfied_ **  
**_Be satisfied_ **  
**And I know**  
**_Be satisfied_ **  
**_Be satisfied_ **  
**_Be satisfied_ **  
**_**Be satisfied** _ **  
**He will never be satisfied**  
**I will never be satisfied**

"Oh, Angelica", Eliza sighed and hugged Angelica tightly.

"So... You're not mad?", Angelica asked carefully.

"Of course I'm not mad! I-I'm just frustrated that you had to give him up, just so I could be happy", Eliza explained, not letting go, "You shouldn't have sacrificed your own happiness".

"Eliza, you know I love you more than anything in my life", Angelica said, ignoring Peggys pouting at that, "I would always choose your happiness over mine. If I had taken Alexander you would be the one upset and if I just had let him go completely neither of us would have been happy. So of course I chose you!"

"Okay, I mean, of course I'm happy with him now and even if I had the option, I wouldn't go back to change things, but still. You know I love you just as much and I also don't want to see you unhappy. So don't do that again, okay?", Eliza asked softly, still feeling one or another tear dripping on her shoulder.

Angelica nodded, as they finally let go of each other. They smiled and both wiped a tear away.

Meanwhile Alexander felt kind of strange watching, as this was about him, but he was happy that they had finally sorted that out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, this was it. I hope it's good, because I also found this kinda hard to write.
> 
> And by the way: Lexa was confused at Eliza saying 'Philip is still underage", because in Germany you're of age and legally allowed to drink at 18. As far as I know beer or wine already at 16.
> 
> Kudos/Comment if you liked it and have a good day!


	13. The Story of Tonight (Reprise)

**LAURENS]**  
**I may not live to see our glory!**

"Wait, didn't we hear that song already?", Philip asked confused.

 **[MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE]**  
**I may not live to see our glory!**

"Yeah, it sounds very similar, but... They sound a lot more drunk...", Peggy noticed, making Eliza give the boys a disapproving look.

 **[LAURENS]**  
**But I've seen wonders great and small**

 **[MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE]**  
**I've seen wonders great and small**

"Wait, what do you mean by that?", Alex asked confused, making his three friends chuckle.

 **[LAURENS]**  
**'Cause if the tomcat can get married**

 **[MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE]**  
**If Alexander can get married—**

 **[LAURENS]**  
**There's hope for our ass, after all!**

"Hey! So, you think it's a miracle, that I've gotten married? Why the hell am I still friends with you?"

"That's what I'm always asking myself, thinking about  _you_ ", Aaron mumbled.

 **[LAFAYETTE]**  
**Raise a glass to freedom**

 **[LAURENS/MULLIGAN]**  
**Hey!**  
**Something you will never see again!**

 **[MULLIGAN]**  
**No matter what she tells you**

"Wha-? I'm not that strict", Eliza said, "I mean, I wouldn't have said yes to you drinking alcohol, but you could have gone out with your friends sometimes".

"But you didn't, because you were always writing and working. Not once taking a break...", Angelica added under her breath.

 **[LAFAYETTE]**  
**Let's have another round tonight!**

 **[LAURENS]**  
**Raise a glass to the four of us!**

 **[LAFAYETTE/HAMILTON]**  
**Ho!**

 **[MULLIGAN]**  
**To the newly not poor of us!**

"Ugh, of course. It's always about the money!", Peggy complained.

 **[LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/HAMILTON]**  
**Woo!**

 **[LAFAYETTE]**  
**We'll tell the story of tonight**

 **[LAURENS]**  
**Let's have another round—**

Eliza sighed.

 **[HAMILTON]**  
**Well, if it isn't Aaron Burr**

 **[BURR]**  
**Sir!**

Aaron groaned.

_Oh god, no. Please no more embarrassing situations!_

**[HAMILTON]**  
**I didn't think that you would make it**

 **[BURR]**  
**To be sure**

 **[MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE]**  
**Burr!**

 **[BURR]**  
**I came to say congratulations**

 **[MULLIGAN]**  
**Spit a verse, Burr!**

 **[BURR]**  
**I see the whole gang is here**

 **[LAFAYETTE]**  
**You are the worst, Burr!**

"Thanks", Aaron said dryly. 

"Oh, come one, Burr! You know we're your friends!", John said, laughing.

 _Huh,_  Aaron thought.

_They must have forgotten that I shot their best friend..._

**[HAMILTON]**  
**Ignore them. Congrats to you, Lieutenant Colonel**  
**I wish I had your command instead of manning George's journal**

Washington sighed.

 _He just wouldn't get it_.

"Son, we-"

"Notcha son", Alex quickly cut him off.

_He just wouldn't get it!_

"And yes, I know. 'We've talked about this'. But that doesn't change my mind. I wanted to fight, not just sit at my desk all day and write stupid letters!"

"But that was important!", Washington said, staying calm.

"Someone else could have done it! There were plenty of men, who would have gladly stayed away from the battlefield!", Alex replied, raising his voice more and standing up.

"You were the most fitting for the job! No one could have done as good as you!", Washington tried to reason.

"I don't care!", Alex now yelled.

"Alex-", he tried again.

"No!" 

He sat down again, face red with furry and crossed arms over his chest.

 **[BURR]**  
**No, you don't**

"Don't tell me what I do or don't. Yes, I do."

 **[HAMILTON]**  
**Yes, I do**

"See?"

"But, why? Why would you rather willingly fight on the battlefield, putting your life at risk, than sitting at your desk, writing all of those "stupid" letters, far away from all the danger outside?", Aaron asked uncomprehendingly, "I will never get your point!"

"I would rather die on the battlefield in glory, having actually done something notable for our nation, than die way later of senility or some shit, when nobody remembers me! I'd rather have that as my legacy, then just vanishing completely from people's minds, as soon as I'm dead!", Alex retorted.

"God, again with your damn legacy!", Angelica suddenly interfered, "Literally NOBODY here cares about your goddamn legacy! We all just want you to be well and most importantly, alive!", she ignored the look Jefferson gave her at "we all", "Don't you dare put your legacy over your family and friends, who definitely won't be happy when you die, legacy or not!"

Alex was quiet for a moment, taken aback from her words, before he opened his mouth again.

"You know what? It doens't even matter, because I'm already fucking dead!", he yelled, making everyone fall silent.

 **[BURR]**  
**Now, be sensible**  
**From what I hear, you've made yourself indispensable**

"Exactly!", Washington agreed, "You were indispensable and I couldn't just let you go off, die on the battlefield!"

 _And you were indispensable to me, too,_ he added in his thoughts but decided not to say that out loud. He didn't want another outburst.

Alex just sighed, not even looking at him.

 **[LAURENS]**  
**Well, well, I heard**  
**You've got a special someone on the side, Burr**

"Is that so?", Jefferson asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

 **[HAMILTON]**  
**Is that so?**

Madison chuckled, while Jefferson made a disgusted face at that he had just said the same thing at the same time as the gremlin.

 **[LAURENS]**  
**What are you tryin' to hide, Burr?**

"I wasn't hiding anything from you. It just never came up", Aaron explained.

"Sure thing", John snickered.

 **[BURR]**  
**I should go**

"I wish I would have just gone...", Aaron said, regretting his decision deeply.

 **[HAMILTON]**  
**No, these guys should go**

"I don't know why, but this kinda sounds to me like you were planning to confess your love to each other...", Lexa commented.

Alex and Aaron just looked at Lexa horrified, then at each other.

_What was wrong with that girl?_

**[LAFAYETTE]**  
**What?**

"That wasn't veryagréable of you, mon ami", Lafayette said.

 **[LAURENS]**  
**No!**

"Yeah! I mean, you abandoned  _us_  for  _Burr!_ ", John joked, "You're not a very good friend". 

He tried to keep a serious face, but failed and started laughing, making Alex do the same.

 **[HAMILTON]**  
**Leave us alone**

 **[MULLIGAN]**  
**Man...**

 **[HAMILTON]**  
**It's alright, Burr. I wish you'd brought this girl with you tonight, Burr**

"Why do you have to use my name in every sentence?", Aaron asked annoyed.

Alex shrugged. "Why not, Burr? It's funny, Burr, isn't it, Burr?"

Aaron just shook his head, chuckling softly to himself.

 **[BURR]**  
**You're very kind, but I'm afraid it's unlawful, sir**

"Spill all of the coffee, mister Burr, sir", Lexa said, even though she already knew what would come.

"Isn't it "spill the tea"?", Hercules asked confused.

 **[HAMILTON]**  
**What do you mean?**

 "Yeah, but I'm not willing to spill or let Aaron spill any precious tea", the girl explained, making everyone but Angelica look at her oddly.

 **[BURR]**  
**She's married**

 **[HAMILTON]**  
**I see**

 **[BURR]**  
**She's married to a British officer**

 **[HAMILTON]**  
**Oh shit...**

Everyone laughed at the sudden change of mostly formal language to cursing again.

Well, everyone besides maybe Eliza, who was already trying to cover her son's ears again, which didn't work, because he was quickly scooting a bit more away from her.

 **[BURR]**  
**Congrats again, Alexander. Smile more**

Alex cracked a smile. "Like this?"

Aaron nodded. "Exactly", he confirmed, "Now just do it more often".

**I'll see you on the other side of the war**

**[HAMILTON]**  
**I will never understand you**

"Of course you won't", Aaron mumbled.

**If you love this woman, go get her! What are you waiting for?**

"You're suggesting an affair?", Jefferson asked, smirking, "Oh, now that is so very surprising coming from Hamilton, who of course, was always loyal and never dared to lay a hand on another woman during his marriage".

Both Alexander and Maria looked at him wide-eyed. Maria hurt and uncomfortable, Alexander more angry, but also guiltily.

"Shut the hell up, or I'll strangle you with my bare hands, Jeffershit", he quickly said, shooting a threatening look at the man.

 **[BURR]**  
**I'll see you on the other side of the war**

"You never answered my question, Burr", Alex said a lot softer, looking at Aaron, "What were you waiting for?"

"Well", Aaron shrugged, "For her and her husband to break up or something, I guess. I didn't really want to commit a crime, you know?"

"But-"

"Talk less, Alexander".

 **[HAMILTON]**  
**I'll see you on the other side of the war**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I didn't expect this chapter to be this long, but hey. I'm not going to complain about it.
> 
> agréable - nice
> 
> mon ami - my friend
> 
> Kudos/Comment if you liked it and have a good day!


	14. Wait For It

**[BURR]**  
**Theodosia writes me a letter every day**

"Theodosia? That girl you talked about in the last song? The one that you eventually got married to?", Eliza asked and Aaron nodded, slightly smiling.

_He really had loved her, more than anything._

_He had been willing to wait for her, no matter how long it would take._

**I'm keeping the bed warm while her husband is away**  
**He's on the British side in Georgia**  
**He's trying to keep the colonies in line**  
**But he can keep all of Georgia**  
**Theodosia, she's mine**

"Again, possessive much?", Jefferson smirked, noticing the light blush on Aaron's cheeks, before he quickly looked down to hide it.

"You don't really have a say here", John suddenly said, "I mean, you were the one who owned other people. Don't talk about possessing someone, while you are the one who possessed hundreds of humans himself".

Jefferson's smirk faded and he fell silent.

Alex quickly high-fived John, smiling widely at him.

_Goddamnit, that smile._

**Love doesn't discriminate**  
**Between the sinners**  
**And the saints**  
**It takes and it takes and it takes**  
**And we keep loving anyway**

Angelica and John looked at Alex, at each other and then at the floor.

 **We laugh and we cry**  
**And we break**  
**And we make our mistakes**

Everyone who had made big mistakes in their lifes nodded.

 _Alexander,_  who never took a break, who cheated on his wife and then published it with the Reynolds Pamphlet, who didn't do anything to stop his son from dueling and dying.

 _Washington,_  who didn't even want to think about his countless mistakes in his military carrer.

 _Angelica and John,_ who both fell in love with Alexander Hamilton. (They couldn't really do anything about that, because  _love just takes and you can't choose who you fall for_ , but they're still thinking it was a mistake)

 _Angelica alone_ , who didn't do anything to stop that man from hurting her sister.

 _Philip,_  who forgot what his mother had tought him.

 _Maria,_  who married James Reynold, who had an affair with Alexander Hamilton.

 _Aaron_ , who shot Alexander Hamilton.

 **And if there's a reason I'm by her side**  
**When so many have tried**  
**Then I'm willing to wait for it**  
**I'm willing to wait for it**

Aaron looked up surprised at the fact that they had just used the words he had thought earlier in that song.

_How the hell did they know so much about all of them?_

**[BURR,** **_MEN_ ** **, & ** ****WOMEN** ** **]**  
**My grandfather was a fire and brimstone preacher**  
**_Preacher, preacher, preacher_ **  
**But there are things that the homilies and hymns won't teach ya**

Everyone agreed with that statement.

 **_Teach ya, teach ya, teach ya_ **  
**My mother was a genius (** ****genius** ** **)**

Jefferson snorted, asking himself how Aaron's mother could have been a genius, because in his opinion her son definitely wasn't.

 **My father commanded respect (** **_respect, respect_ ** **)**  
**When they died they left no instructions**

Everyone sent Aaron pitying glances, but he just shook his head.

"Thanks, but it's fine. I barely knew them anyway".

**Just a legacy to protect**

**[BURR/ENSEMBLE]**  
**Death doesn't discriminate**  
**Between the sinners**  
**And the saints**  
**It takes and it takes and it takes**

Both Aaron and Alex nodded at that.

It was true.  _Death takes. It just takes, no matter if the person was a sinner or a saint, good or bad, loved or hated, wealthy or poor, having a family or not, already ready to give up or just really starting to live life..._

_It didn't matter. It just takes, not caring who the person was. Death takes and takes and takes. And it was cruel. Yet nobody could and can do anything about it._

**And we keep living anyway**

_And then death didn't even have mercy to take them too._

**We rise and we fall**  
**And we break**  
**And we make our mistakes**  
**And if there's a reason I'm still alive**  
**When everyone who loves me has died**  
**I'm willing to wait for it**

"Wow, that sounds depressing. Are you okay, Aaron?", Peggy asked actually concerned.

"Yeah, it's fine", Aaron  reassured, hoping they would buy it.

_Sometimes he just had those thoughts..._

**I'm willing to wait for it**

**Wait for it**

**[ENSEMBLE]**  
**Wait for it**  
**Wait for it**  
**Wait for it**

Maria flinched at the sudden loudness and almost fell from her chair.

"Whoa, holy crap!", she only whispered and despite being barely audible, making several people startle because she hadn't really said anything for a while.

 **[BURR]**  
**I am the one thing in life I can control**

Angelica nodded. "That's right. You can't control or stop those forces, like love, life and death. They just... Take...".

 _"And Hamilton"_ , Aaron added in his head.

_That man also was an unstoppable force._

**[ENSEMBLE]**  
**Wait for it**  
**Wait for it**  
**Wait for it**  
**Wait for it**

 **[BURR]**  
**I am inimitable**

"Talk less. Smile more", Peggy made a perfect imitation of how Burr said it, making many people chuckle, "You're sure?"

**I am an original**

**[ENSEMBLE]**  
**Wait for it**  
**Wait for it**  
**Wait for it**  
**Wait for it**

 **[BURR]**  
**I'm not falling behind or running late**

Eliza felt slightly overwhelmed. But it was a good overwhelmed.

_That song was so powerful..._

**[ENSEMBLE]**  
**Wait for it**  
**Wait for it**  
**Wait for it**  
**Wait for it**

 **[BURR]**  
**I'm not standing still**  
**I am lying in wait**

"Isn't that basically the same thing?", Philip asked confused.

Aaron shook his head. "No, it's not. Standing still is just doing nothing at all while lying in wait is seeking -  _waiting_  - for the right opportunity", he explained.

 **[ENSEMBLE]**  
**Wait**  
**Wait**  
**Wait**

 **[BURR]**  
**Hamilton faces an endless uphill climb**

Hamilton looked up surprised.

"When did this get about me again?"

Eliza chuckled lightly.

"Hm, I don't know darling, but the musical has your name as it's title and we all established that you are the main character by now..."

 **[ENSEMBLE]**  
**Climb**  
**Climb**  
**Climb**

 **[BURR]**  
**He has something to prove**  
**He has nothing to lose**

"Ah, yeah. Because I totally didn't have a position at Washington's side, new - and my first - friends and a wondeful wife I could have lost, nooo!", Alex said, rolling his eyes.

Aaron nodded. "Well, yeah. I know that. But again it's all about legacies. I had to protect mine. With one single mistake I could have lost everything. You didn't have a great legacy to begin with. You could only built it up more and more. You could constantly rush forward, not caring about anything, while I had to be careful to not do anything wrong that could have hurt my legacy. You didn't have anything to lose in that point".

Alexander nodded.  _He had a point._

Angelica just groaned. "Again with your legacies! Can't you just forget about them and just enjoy "life" for a moment, without caring about what would be good or bad to your name?"

Neither of the boys answered.

 **[ENSEMBLE]**  
**Lose**  
**Lose**  
**Lose**  
**Lose**

 **[BURR]**  
**Hamilton's pace is relentless**  
**He wastes no time**

Alex nodded. "I couldn't afford to waste time. Like Peggy said, I could literally die any moment. And yes - before someone says anything - I know I sound like a hypocrite, because I replied that I didn't die easily, and that's still true. But still, I knew that I would die eventually and didn't want to before I did anything important to history. I couldn't just waste my time with taking breaks or anything".

Everyone just sighed.

 **[ENSEMBLE]**  
**Time**  
**Time**  
**Time**

 **[BURR]**  
**What is it like in his shoes?**

"Very tight and small prob-", Jefferson mocked, but was cut off by Alexander.

"Shut up".

He then turned to answer the question himself.

"It's amazing!", he said excitedly.

He smiled for a moment, lost in thoughts about his life, before suddenly his expression fell and he looked down.

"Well... Most of the times...", he added under his breath.

 **Hamilton doesn't hesitate**  
**He exhibits no restraint**

"Like I said earlier, I couldn't. I couldn't afford it", Alex repeated.

**He takes and he takes and he takes**

Alex looked at Aaron puzzled, making Aaron almost face-palm.

"Seriously? You don't know what I mean?", he asked, but didn't wait for confirmation before continuing, "You got the revolutionary trio - squad with you now counting - immediately on your side, you got the position on Washington's side I wanted to have, you got to marry one of the Schuyler sisters... You really took so much".

 **And he keeps winning anyway**  
**He changes the game**

" _"Will they know you rewrote the game?"_ -", Madison quoted the first song, "Apparently, yes".

 **He plays and he raises the stakes**  
**And if there's a reason**  
**He seems to thrive when so few survive, then Goddamnit—**

 **[BURR & COMPANY]**  
**I'm willing to wait for it**  
**_Wait for it, wait for it_ **  
**I'm willing to wait for it...**  
**Life doesn't discriminate**  
**Between the sinners and the saints**  
**It takes and it takes and it takes**  
**_And we keep living anyway_ **  
**_We rise and we fall and we break_ **  
**_And we make our mistakes_ **  
**And if there's a reason I'm still alive**  
**When so many have died**  
**Then I'm willin' to—**

Maria quickly covered her ears with her hands this time, expecting it to go loud again.

 **[BURR]**  
**Wait for it...**  
**_Wait for it..._ **

When she noticed that no loud noise would come, she slowly uncovered her ears again, but was stil prepared to do it again, if necessary.

_She really didn't like loud sounds..._

****Wait for it...** **  
**Wait for it...**  
**_Wait for it..._ **  
****Wait for it...** **  
**_Wait for it..._ **  
****Wait for it...** **  
**_Wait for it..._ **  
****Wait for it...** **  
**_Wait for it..._ **  
****Wait...** **

"Yeah. I get your point. And I get that waiting can be very good sometimes. Even better than acting on impulse", Alex said slowly, "But sometimes you just got to stop waiting and just  _act_. If you never do that and are just constantly waiting you could miss out on so many great opportunities. Sometimes you just have to take the risk and  _do something_ ".

Aaron nodded.  _He was right. Sometimes waiting could hurt you. He'd learned that much. But he'd also learned that acting could hurt you just as much..._

 _Wow,_ he chuckled to himself, _I can't believe I'm actually thinking about advice from Alexander Hamilton..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. This chapter was pretty fun to write, because I like the song and also find it very interesting.
> 
> Kudos/Comment if you liked it and have a good day!
> 
> (btw holy cow, how did this reach 300 hits???)


	15. Stay Alive

**[ELIZA]**  
**Stay alive...**

"You failed at that", Jefferson stated, getting glares from several people.

**[ELIZA/ANGELICA/ENSEMBLE WOMEN]**  
**Stay alive...**

**[HAMILTON]**  
**I have never seen the General so despondent**

_The general barely showed his vulnerable side. He always had to be put together. Or at least seem like it._

**I have taken over writing all his correspondence**  
**Congress writes, "George, attack the British forces."**  
**I shoot back, we have resorted to eating our horses**

Hercules sucked in air through his teeth sharply and shut his eyes closed for a second, then quickly crossed his arms and took over his previous position as if nothing had happened.

The actions happened in an instant, but didn't go unnoticed by the others.

"Oh, right. You're sad? Because you can't fu-", Jefferson mocked, but was cut off by Eliza and Hercules at the same time.

"Please! Philip is here!", Eliza pleaded annoyed.

"I don't fucking fuck horses!", Hercules insisted, his red face saying otherwise.

"Yeah, whatever lets you sleep at night", Alex snorted.

"You know what? At night he's probably dreaming about indulging his fantasies with horses", John said laughing, carefully picking out his words, already seeing Eliza's furious glare.

"I don't- UGH!", Hercules just buried his face in his hands.

Lafayette suddenly smirked and whispered something in his ear, making him go even redder. It was in French, but his tone of voice told him that it was't something children should hear.

**Local merchants deny us equipment, assistance**  
**They only take British money, so sing a song of sixpence**

**[WASHINGTON]**  
**The cavalry's not coming**

"God, it was horrible", Lafayette commented.

**[HAMILTON]**  
**But, sir!**

**[WASHINGTON]**  
**Alex, listen.**

"Yeah, Alex,  _listen. Talk less_ ", Angelica joked.

**There's only one way for us to win this**

**Provoke outrage, outright**

**[HAMILTON]**  
**That's right**

**[WASHINGTON]**  
**Don't engage, strike by night**

"Yeah, that's pretty smart", Madison nodded in agreement.

**Remain relentless 'til their troops take flight**

"You aren't gonna tell the british about our tactics, are you?", Hercules eyed Lexa suspiciously.

"No, I won't", Lexa chuckled, "And remember: We are in 2019 now. It wouldn't be of any use to them".

**[HAMILTON]**  
**Make it impossible to justify the cost of the fight**

Alexander nodded along.

**[WASHINGTON]**  
**Outrun**

**[HAMILTON]**  
**Outrun**

Jefferson snorted.

"What? Repeating it because you're having a hard time memorizing it?"

Alex just shook his head.

**[WASHINGTON]**  
**Outlast**

**[HAMILTON]**  
**Outlast**

"I really don't need an echo, Alexander", Washington slightly chuckled, making Alexander roll his eyes.

"I know and that wasn't my intention at all. I repeated your words to show that I understood and internalized them", he explained.

**[WASHINGTON]**  
**Hit 'em quick, get out fast**

**[HAMILTON]**  
**Chick-a-plao!**

Everybody laughed.

"God, they're never gonna stop with those silly sounds, are they?", Angelica laughed, shaking her head.

**[WASHINGTON]**  
**Stay alive 'til this horror show is past**  
**We're gonna fly a lot of flags half-mast**

Everyone who had fought in the war and also some who didn't nodded and looked sadly at that.

_There were so many casualties._

_So many deaths._

_So many lost souls._

_So many familys worrying about_ _relatives, not knowing if they'd ever come back._

**[HAMILTON/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE]**  
**Raise a glass!**

"God, even in the war you're drinking!", Eliza groaned.

**[MULLIGAN]**  
**I go back to New York and my apprenticeship**

**[LAFAYETTE]**  
**I ask for French aid, I pray that France has sent a ship**

"Look, Jeffershit!", Alex exclaimed, "My three friends are indeed very helpfull!"

Jefferson sighed, but nodded in agreement. "Yeah, okay. I'll have to agree with you on that", he sounded defeated.

Alex's eyes grew wide. "Holy shit, did you just agree with me?"

"Don't get used to it, asshole".

**[LAURENS]**  
**I stay at work with Hamilton**  
**We write essays against slavery**

"Slavery is bad. Everyone should be seen as equal. Everyone should be able to have their free will and live their life how they want...", John mumbled and shot a quick glare at Jefferson and Madison.

**And every day's a test of our camaraderie**  
**And bravery**

**[HAMILTON]**  
**We cut supply lines, we steal contraband**  
**We pick and choose our battles and places to take a stand**  
**And ev'ry day**  
**"Sir, entrust me with a command,"**

"Are you ever gonna stop asking?", Aaron asked amused.

Alex shook his head, grinning. "Nope!"

**And ev'ry day**

**[WASHINGTON]**  
**No**

"I just love how he immediately dismisses him without hesitating for a second!", Peggy snickered, ignoring Alex's pissed glare.

**[HAMILTON]**  
**He dismisses me out of hand**

"You shouldn't have", the man mumbled, "I would have been so much better than that little piece of crap!"

**[HAMILTON,** **_LEE_ ** **,** ****ELIZA/ANGELICA** ** **]**  
****Stay alive...** **  
**Instead of me, he promotes Charles Lee (** **_Charles Lee_ ** **)**  
**Makes him second-in-command:**

"Like, seriously! If not me then at least someone who is at least a tiny little bit fitting for that job?"

**[LEE]**  
**I'm a General. Whee!!!!**

Everyone laughed loudly at that and even Maria chuckled.

"What the hell?", Peggy almost cried of laughter, "This man is ridiculous! Why would you chose him?"

**[HAMILTON]**  
**Yeah. He's not the choice I would have gone with**

"Yeah, I still don't understand why you did", Alex said, looking at Washington puzzled and also kinda mad.

**[HAMILTON/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE]**  
**He shits the bed at the Battle of Monmouth**

**[WASHINGTON]**  
**Ev'ryone attack!**

**[LEE]**  
**Retreat!**

**[WASHINGTON]**  
**Attack!**

**[LEE]**  
**Retreat!**

John giggled. "Yeah, he wasn't exactly helpfull!"

"Understatement", Alex commented.

**[WASHINGTON]**  
**What are you doing, Lee? Get back on your feet!**

**[LEE]**  
**But there's so many of them!**

**[WASHINGTON]**  
**I'm sorry, is this not your speed?!**

"Okay, fine. I have to admit that he maybe wasn't the best choice for the position", Washington admitted.

" _He maybe wasn't?",_ Hercules replied, "Literally any other person would have been better!"

"But hey! He finally gets it a little bit!", Lafayette successfully tried to lighten the mood.

The revolutionary squad high-fived happily, as if they had just achieved something really great (which they did in their opinion).

Washington just sighed.  _Such children..._

**Hamilton!**

**[HAMILTON]**  
**Ready, sir!**

"I thought you'd finally give me a command...", Alex mumbled frustrated, making his friends and family laugh.

"Why would you think that?", Washington asked, "I made it more than clear that I wouldn't!"

"Am I not allowed to hope and dream anymore?"

**[WASHINGTON]**  
**Have Lafayette take the lead!**

"And all his hopes and dreams were crushed", Madison laughed.

"You could practically see all his excitement and his whole will to live just drain from his face", John jokingly agreed.

Alex just chuckled slightly at both men and also...

_Will to live?_

**[HAMILTON]**  
**Yes, sir!**

**[LAURENS]**  
**A thousand soldiers die in a hundred degree heat**

"God, yeah. It was so damn hot! It felt as if you could have just melted at any moment", John immediately agreed, nearly sweating at just the thought of it.

_So many men were dehydrated, were most definitely not in any good condition, but still had to fight under the burning sun._

_Some survived under the terrible conditions, some didn't..._

**[LAFAYETTE]**  
**As we snatch a stalemate from the jaws of defeat**

**[HAMILTON]**  
**Charles Lee was left behind**  
**Without a pot to piss in**  
**He started sayin' this to anybody who would listen:**

**[LEE]**  
**Washington cannot be left alone to his devices**  
**Indecisive, from crisis to crisis**  
**The best thing he can do for the revolution**  
**Is turn n' go back to plantin' tobacco in Mount Vernon**

The revolutionary squad growled and glared at the screen. Alex chlenched his fists, his face slowly getting red.

Aaron also glared at the sheer boldness of that man.

**[COMPANY]**  
**Oo!!**

**[WASHINGTON]**  
**Don't do a thing. History will prove him wrong**

"How could I don't do a thing? He disrespected and disregarded you permanently and you seriously expect me to just stand there on the side watching?", Alexander rambled furiously, "Hey, you know what? If I think about it I actually wish I had been the one who shot Charles Lee in the side! God, that would have given me such a good feeling, holy hell!"

Everyone was kinda shocked at his sudden outburst, but Jefferson just chuckled.

"Ha. Daddy's little boy, desperately trying to defend his father's honor!"

Alex just glared at him furiously.

"Goddamnit! He is not my father! I am not his son! We are not in any way related and I also don't see him like that!"

Washington tried to not look too hurt at that statement.

"But you do", John mumbled, not a wise decision.

His best friend stared at him wide-eyed, feeling betrayed, but didn't say anything and just focused on the show again.

**[HAMILTON]**  
**But, sir!**

**[WASHINGTON]**  
**We have a war to fight, let's move along**

"It was already hard enough without your pointless infighting...", Washington said.

"Yeah, maybe it was. But we had to do you justice somehow!", Alex argued.

"It was absolutely unnecassary! It didn't bother me that much. It isn't as if no one has ever said something bad about me!", Washingon retorted exhausted.

**[LAURENS]**  
**Strong words from Lee, someone oughta hold him to it**

"No...", Washington groaned quietly, rubbing his temple.

**[HAMILTON]**  
**I can't disobey direct orders**

"Holy shit, Alex following the rules? The whole world just turned upside down!", Peggy exclaimed honestly stunned.

Alex just rolled his eyes and smiled at his little sister-in-law.

**[LAURENS]**  
**Then I'll do it**

Washington sighed.

"This is also on the list of the dumbest things you've done", he said to Alex.

"Wait, what? Why? I just said that I can't disobey direct orders. It was John who did it, not me!", the man replied frustrated.

"Yeah, but you kind of ecouraged him. You were his second and you didn't even try to negotiate a peace. And then you also didn't try to stop him from dueling Lee in the first place", Washington explained.

"What should I have done?", Alex asked, not quite getting his point.

"Oh, I don't know! You could have said something like "Oh, Laurens. You shouldn't do that. Washington said I shouldn't do anything, so you probably shouldn't either"", Washington suggested, rolling his eyes.

**Alexander, you're the closest friend I've got**

"Oh, yeah sure. Only a close friend", Lafayette mumbled, making John blush and Alex look away embarrassed.

**[HAMILTON]**  
**Laurens, do not throw away your shot**

"Is this where you die?", Philip asked curiously, earning a glare from his mother.

"Philip! You do't just ask somebody something like that!"

"No, no. It's fine!", John assured them, "And no, I don't die in that duel".

He shot a quick sympethatic smile at Alex, who looked uneasy at the mention of his best friend's death.

He smiled back, even though it didn't look that genuine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. Finally a new chapter! Sorry, that I didn't update sooner, but school started for me last week and yeah... Chapters aren't gonna come as frequently anymore now because of that. I will try to update when I have time, but it really depends on how much homework and tests we get...
> 
> By the way: Happy late birthday, Alexander Hamilton!
> 
> Kudos/Comment if you liked it and have a good day!


	16. Ten Duel Commandments

**[MEN]**   
**One, two, three, four**

"God, no!", Washington groaned.

**[FULL COMPANY]**   
**Five, six, seven, eight, nine...**

"God, yes!", John and Alex exclaimed.

**[BURR/HAMILTON/LAURENS/LEE]**   
**It's the Ten Duel Commandments**

"God, why?", Aaron mumbled.

**[FULL COMPANY]**   
**It's the Ten Duel Commandments**   
**Number one!**

"Oh, they're actually listing them?", Angelica asked surprised.

Lexa nodded. "That's what the song's about".

**[LAURENS]**   
**The challenge: demand satisfaction**

Angelica sighed and whispered something that sounded suspiciously like "I will never be satisfied".

**If they apologize, no need for further action**

"But he didn't. So we had to take further action!", Alex said.

"You didn't!", Washington retorted, "You could have just let it go!"

"No!", Alex exclaimed, "I couldn't! Your honor had to be defended by someone!"

"It hadn't!"

"Yes, it had!" 

_Such_ _a_ _child...,_ Washington thought,  _Why_ _does_ _Alexander_ _get_ _so_ _worked_ _up_ _about_ _this_ _?_

"Because! I can't fucking stand it when somebody disrespects you!", Alexander explained, because he apparently said that out loud.

"But why?", Washington asked, "Why do you feel the need to protect me?"

"Because... Because I... I don't... I...just... I-I mean... You... Just... D-don't talk to me!", he stammered and quickly averted his gaze.

_Not_ _so_ _eloquent_ _anymore now,_   _huh_ _?_

**[COMPANY]**   
**Number two!**

**[LAURENS]**   
**If they don't, grab a friend, that's your** **second**

"I still don't get how anyone could be friends with Hamilton, honestly", Jefferson shrugged.

"Well, maybe because I am very much likable, unlike you are?", Hamilton retorted.

"I am in fact very likable!", Jefferson yelled, "I do have friends, you know?"

"Well, I have more!"

"That doesn't matter!"

"Yes, it does! I thought that's what we were talking about!"

"No, it is-!"

"BOYS!", Eliza suddenly screamed, "Please! Stop behaving like toddlers for at least five minutes!"

They both shut up after that.

**[HAMILTON]**   
**Your lieutenant when there's reckoning to be reckoned**

**[COMPANY]**   
**Number three!**

**[LEE]**   
**Have your seconds meet face to face**

"And I still don't get why Burr was Lee's second! I mean, you weren't friends, were you?", John asked confused.

Burr shrugged, not really knowing the answer himself.

**[BURR]**   
**Negotiate a peace...**

Aaron nodded. "Nobody had to get hurt".

"Why couldn't you have just done that?", Washington sighed.

"The man had to pay the consequences of his actions", Alexander explained.

**[HAMILTON]**   
**Or negotiate a time and place**

"No, don't!", Washington groaned again, "God, if there really wouldn't have been a way to avoid the duel between Laurens and Lee - which there definitely had been, you just were too stupid to see that -, couldn't they at least have picked better seconds?"

That got him a "hey!" from Alexander and a slightly offended look from Aaron.

"Mostly looking at you, so-", Washington was about to add, but was cut off by Alex.

"Don't you dare!", Alex said, suddenly dead-serious again.

**[BURR]**   
**This is commonplace, 'specially 'tween recruits**

**[COMPANY]**   
**Most disputes die, and no one shoots**

"Not while I'm alive apparently!", Alex commented, chuckling.

"That isn't funny, mon ami", Lafayette said, raising an eye-brow.

"It is. Apparently there can't be peace while I'm alive", Alex shrugged.

_Maybe he really should have died in that hurricane..._

_He probably should have died in that hurricane..._

_Why couldn't he just have died in that hurricane?_

"Honestly, I don't get your sense of humor".

**Number four!**

**[LAURENS]**   
**If they don't reach a peace, that's alright**

"No, it's not", Washington protested, "You should have sorted it out peacefully. Or better: Just not have done anything at all! But no, these "little immature soldiers" can't obey orders and just stay out of it!"

**Time to get some pistols and a doctor on site**

**[HAMILTON]**   
**You pay him in advance, you treat him with civility**

"Civility from Hamilton? Ha!", Jefferson mocked.

"Well, I do treat the people who deserve it with civility, which obviously don't include you!", Alex said smirking.

**[BURR]**   
**You have him turn around so he can have deniability**

"He couldn't be called a witness and stay innocent then", Aaron explained.

"That's fair", Maria suddenly mumbled, "He didn't actually have anything to do with the duel".

**[COMPANY]**   
**Five!**

**[LEE]**   
**Duel before the sun is in the sky**

"Yeah, so nobody had the sun shining in their eyes. So everyone could see and aim clearly".

**[COMPANY]**   
**Pick a place to die where it's high and dry**   
**Number six!**

**[HAMILTON]**   
**Leave a note for your next of kin**

"Yes, the relatives deserve to know what happened, if...", Eliza trailed off.

Alex only smiled at her sadly.

**Tell 'em where you been. Pray that hell or heaven lets you in**

"Why the hell would anyone pray to go to hell?", Philip asked confused.

"I don't know", Eliza admitted, "But maybe your father just thought it'd be too boring in heaven for him".

Her husband just shook his head, smiling.            

**[COMPANY]**   
**Seven!**

Philip flinched at that, startling several people.

"God, how I hate this number!", he mumbled.

**[LEE]**   
**Confess your sins.**

"Pff, if Hamilton had to confess all of his sins, they'd be standing there until the next morning!", Jefferson snorted.

"Well, first of all: It was John who duelled Lee, not me. If your tiny brain didn't catch it: I was just his second", Alex stated, "Second of all: If confessing my sins would take a day, calling out yours would at least take a whole week!"

**Ready for the moment**

**Of adrenaline when you finally face your opponent**

"Finally? If I was in that position, I would be so afraid of what would happen. Especially if I knew that the seconds weren't able to "set the record straight"", Peggy shuddered.

Philip nodded. "I for one was so damn scared...", he mumbled, remembering his own duel.

**[COMPANY]**   
**Number eight!**

**[LAURENS/LEE/HAMILTON/BURR]**   
**Your last chance to negotiate**

"Which you apparently didn't use properly!", Washington pointed out.

**Send in your seconds, see if they can set the record straight...**

"Alexander and Aaron agreeing on something... Yeah, sure!", Hercules laughed.

"Well, it's more likely than Alex and Jefferson", Angelica said.

"True", both Alex and Jefferson said at the same time.

Madison looked at them shocked. "Wait, did you just ag-?"

"No!", they said in unison again and quickly looked away from each other.

**[BURR]**   
**Alexander**

**[HAMILTON]**   
**Aaron Burr, sir**

Aaron just sighed.

**[BURR]**   
**Can we agree that duels are dumb and immature?**

"Says the man who shoots his former friend in a duel, proposed by no other than himself!", exclaimed Peggy.

Aaron flinched and quickly looked away.

He wondered why nobody had called him a hypo-

"Such a hypocrite!", John growled, as if he had just read his mind.

He quickly shot him a startled look, before looking down again.

**[HAMILTON]**   
**Sure**   
**But your man has to answer for his words, Burr**

**[BURR]**   
**With his life? We both know that's absurd, sir**

"I never said that he had to be killed - even though that would be very nice", Alex said, "Just that he at least deserves to pay some of the price. Just a serio-, sorry,  _small_  injury would be enough!"

"Great! And now he's turning into some kind of serial killer!", Madison rolled his eyes.

"I said that he  _didn't_  have to be killed!", Alex repeated, "I just wanted him to feel  _some_  pain!"

"That  _does_  sound creepy, pops...", Philip said, slowly scooting further away from his father.

**[HAMILTON]**   
**Hang on, how many men died because Lee was inexperienced and ruinous?**

"Hundreds", Lafayette replied to the line, "Hundreds of men who definitely didn't deserve that crap!"

**[BURR]**   
**Okay, so we're doin' this**

**[COMPANY]**   
**Number nine!**

**[HAMILTON]**   
**Look 'em in the eye, aim no higher**   
**Summon all the courage you require**   
**Then count**

**[MEN]**   
**One two three four**

"Here we go!", Alex and John said, grinning excitedly at each other.

_I wish he'd always smile like that... at me..._

**[FULL COMPANY]**   
**Five six seven eight nine**

Washington just shook his head. 

**[HAMILTON/BURR]**   
**Number**

Aaron just closed his eyes, wondering how and why he got involved into this mess.

**[COMPANY]**   
**Ten paces!**

"Oh, this is really clever!", Angelica noticed.

**[HAMILTON/BURR]**   
**Fire!**

Some people flinched at the gunshot sound and sat there in anticipation of what would come next, but...

Nothing came.

"Oh, really? They're just gonna leave us hanging there? I wanna know what happened!", Peggy whined, crossing her arms.

"Come on, Peggy! You'll know after the next song!", Lexa laughed.

"Or we could just tell you now!", John suggested, "Well, Lee-"

"DON'T YOU FUCKING SPOILER ME!", Peggy shouted, cutting him off.

John slowly raised his hands in defense. "Well, okay. No need to get so angry".

This time nobody noticed Alexander again shifting uneasily in his seat, because he knew what was about to come.

_Please don't get into that in detail!_ , he silently pleaded, but knowing his luck and the musical by now, it probably would.

So he just bit his lip and prepared himself to be very, very frustrated...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! This chapter is out! I didn't really get to write during the last two weeks because of the lack of motivation, time and ideas. I'm sorry for that, but I'm honestly so happy that I finally got to finish this. So, yeah...
> 
> Kudos/Comment if you liked it and have a good day!


	17. Meet Me Inside

**[HAMILTON]**   
**Lee, do you yield?**

"Oh, so... Lee was shot?", Peggy guessed.

**[BURR]**   
**You shot him in the side!**

"Ha! Knew it!"

**Yes, he yields!**

"Like, seriously? Why would you ask if he yields if he was shot? Wasn't it obvious?", Jefferson asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I just wanted to be completely sure!", Alex explained.

**[LAURENS]**   
**I'm satisfied**

"That makes one of us", Angelica mumbled and chuckled quietly.

John smiled at her sympathetically.

**[BURR]**   
**Yo, we gotta clear the field!**

"Yeah, that would probably be a smart idea", Peggy agreed.

**[HAMILTON]**   
**Go! We won**

**[COMPANY]**   
**Here comes the General!**

"Oh, no!", Philip whispered grinning, "You're in trouble dad!"

His father glared at him and groaned.

"I know. I was there".

**[BURR]**   
**This should be fun**

Hercules snorted at that.

"Wow, Burr being sarcastic?What a time to be alive!"

Aaron only rolled his eyes.

**[WASHINGTON]**   
**What is the meaning of this? Mr. Burr, get a medic for the General**

"It means that little Ham-Ham made a ton of bad decisions again!", Jefferson mocked.

"As if you never made a bad decision in your entire life!", 'little Ham-Ham' hissed.

**[BURR]**   
**Yes, sir**

"Wait, wasn't there a doctor?", Eliza asked, remembering the ten duel commandements.

Aaron just shrugged.

**[WASHINGTON]**   
**Lee, you will never agree with me**   
**But believe me, these young men don't speak for me**   
**Thank you for your service**

"You were way too nice to that little shit", John commented.

"Of course I was nice. I had enough common sense to treat him with civility in that situation", Washington said, "Unlike two persons..."

**[BURR]**   
**Let's ride!**

**[WASHINGTON]**   
**Hamilton!**

**[HAMILTON]**   
**Sir!**

"He sounds so scared!", Madison chuckled.

"Shut up!", Alex snarled.

**[WASHINGTON]**   
**Meet me inside**

"Uuuuh, Hamilton's about to get punished!", Jefferson smirked devilishy.

"Okay, but seriously: Why only me and not John? He was the one who shot him in the side!", Alex asked confused.

"Because I gave you direct specific order to don't do a thing, yet you still participated in the duel as Laurens's second anyway", Washington explained.

Alex just rolled his eyes.

**[COMPANY]**   
**Meet him inside! Meet him inside!**   
**Meet him inside, meet him, meet him inside!**

**[WASHINGTON]**   
**Son-**

"Don't fucking call me son!", Alex yelled, "Why do you not get it by now? Why do you keep ignoring my obvious discomfort when you say that horrible word? Or are you that forgetful that you really just forget everytime I tell you not to call me that?"

Washington didn't even look at him this time.

**[HAMILTON]**   
**Don't call me son**

"Exactly!"

**[WASHINGTON]**   
**This war is hard enough**   
**Without infighting-**

"I know that the war is hard", Alex agreed, "But that doesn't mean you can let your honor be taken and destroyed!"

**[HAMILTON]**   
**Lee called you out. We called his bluff**

"You didn't need to!", Washington argued.

"Yes, we did!", Alexander retorted.

**[WASHINGTON]**   
**You solve nothing, you aggravate our allies to the south**

"I don't fucking care! We needed to do what needed to be done!", Alex reasoned.

**[HAMILTON]**   
**You're absolutely right, John should have shot him in the mouth**   
**That would've shut him up**

"Alex!", Eliza scolded her husband shocked even though she should be used to it by now.

"What?", he asked, "It's true!"

**[WASHINGTON]**   
**Son-**

Alex just sighed very loudly.

"Fucking stop!", he growled.

**[HAMILTON]**   
**I'm notcha son-**

This time Washington sighed.

**[WASHINGTON]**   
**Watch your tone**   
**I am not a maiden in need of defending, I am grown**

Angelica scoffed at that.

_She was a girl and she definitely didn't need any defending from anyone, nor did her sisters._

"I don't need defending", she mumbled.

"Sure you don't!", Jefferson laughed, but quickly shut up when she stood up and walked up to him.

Then she slapped him right across the face. Hard. Very hard.

"Oww!", Jefferson hissed and held his cheek.

"You deserved it!", Angelica said while she was sitting down again, "Didn't you learn anything?"

**[HAMILTON (OVERLAPPING)]**   
**Charles Lee, Thomas Conway**   
**These men take your name and they rake it**   
**Through the mud**

"Again: People have done this my whole life and I've gotten over it!", Washington said.

"But I haven't!"

**[WASHINGTON]**   
**My name's been through a lot, I can take it**

"See?", Washington asked.

**[HAMILTON]**   
**Well, I don't have your name. I don't have your titles**   
**I don't have your land**   
**But, if you-**

**[WASHINGTON]**   
**No-**

Some people laughed at that, but stopped as soon as Alexander had glared at them.

**[HAMILTON]**   
**If you gave me command of a battalion, a group of men to lead, I could fly above my station after the war**

"But you could also die or get hurt otherwise!", Eliza suddenly interfered.

**[WASHINGTON]**   
**Or you could die and we need you alive**

"Look? We need you, Alex!", Eliza said and Washington nodded, "You're not only essencial to the war, but also to me, your family and your friends!"

Her husband just shook his head and rolled his eyes annoyed.

_They would get over it if he died..._

_Maybe they would be sad for a while..._

_But they would forget him after some time..._

**[HAMILTON]**   
**I'm more than willing to die-**

"Alex... Don't say that!", Eliza said, a sad look in her eyes.

"Well, it's true!", Alex replied, "I would have died if I had to. I would have died for the war, I would have died for you, I would have died for my family and I would have died for my friends!"

"But that's not a good thing!", Lafayette suddenly said, "Your friends and family most definitely don't want you to die for them, right?"

Everyone besides Jefferson and Madison nodded at that.

Even the one who didn't, didn't exactly want him to die either.

**[WASHINGTON]**   
**Your wife needs you alive, son, I need you alive-**

That made Alex snap.

"Ugh! Don't! Just... Don't! Fucking stop calling me that! Why can't you understand? You don't understand! You don't understand anything, do you?", he rambled, "All I am asking you to do is to stop fucking calling me that! Is that so hard to comprehend? Is it so hard to not mention that word in my presence? Is it so hard to just not using that word on me? Is it?"

Washington looked at him startled for a moment, before recomposing himself and speak up.

"But... Why do I have to understand? What do I have to understand? Why do you despise that word and me calling you it so much? Tell me! Maybe I can understand if you finally talk to me!", he suggested.

Alexander took a deep breath.

"I hate it! I just fucking hate it!", he almost screamed, "Okay, you know what? You really want to know why I absolutely despise that damn word?"

He didn't even wait for an answer before just continuing.

"Good! You know, my father left me when I was fucking ten years old. He just left, without saying anything. Left us in debt and despair. That little fucker-! Anyway! My father. He used to call me son! He always called me son! And then he just left! And I am fucking scared! I'm fucking afraid that that'll happen to me again! I'm so afraid that you'll do that to me one day, you know? Everytime you call me that, everytime you seem to show me the same affection he did, I get reminded of my dad! Of that horrible person that called me that and then just left! It always stings so fucking much when you call me that! Do you know how much it hurts? Do you know how much it hurts when you're always, every-fucking-time, getting reminded that a person you really appreciate will probably leave you alone one day, like everybody in your pathetic life did? You don't, am I right? You don't know anything! And you don't understand anything either! You will never ever get how much it pains me when you just throw that word around, without caring if someone might just be dying inside!", he screamed.

He was breathing way too fast and tears of frustration and something else were forming in his eyes, but he didn't fight it and let them roll over his furious-red face.

Everybody was silent, nobody dared to say a word.

They expected an outburst but not...  _that..._

Washington just looked at him wide-eyed.

**[HAMILTON]**   
**Call me son one more time-**

"Alexander-", Washington finally spoke up.

"Don't".

And with that Alexander stood up and left the room.

**[WASHINGTON]**   
**Go home, Alexander**   
**That's an order from your commander**

**[HAMILTON]**   
**Sir-**

**[WASHINGTON]**   
**Go home**

Everyone was still quiet. Nobody was quite brave enough to speak up yet.

Eliza stood up and was about to go look for her husband, but Lexa hold her back.

"Don't", she said, "Give him some time".

So they did and just sat there in silence for a while.

Washington looked down guiltily.

_Why?_

_He never meant to hurt the boy so badly..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I updated again! I don't have school today and tomorrow and I was so motivated, I just had to write it! And it also was so much fun to write! So, yeah
> 
> Kudos/Comment if you liked it and have a wondeful day! <3


	18. That Would Be Enough

After a while when everyone had calmed down Lexa decided it would be a good time to go and look for Alexander.

Right as she was about to stand up, Alex suddenly came in again.

His cheeks were slightly red and his eyes were puffy. There weren't any tears currently running down his face but the signs made it pretty clear:

_He had cried._

He smiled and sat down next to Eliza who immediately scooted closer to him and started to rub his back.

"I'm fine, Betsey", he mumbled, but didn't stop her and instead relaxed and leaned into the touch.

After Lexa had shared a look with everyone that said "Nobody mentions anything" she started to play the next song.

**[ELIZA]**  
**Look around, look around at how lucky we are**  
**To be alive right now**

"Yeah, don't always just look at the negative things!", Angelica agreed.

**Look around, look around...**

Alex smiled sadly.

_Wouldn't they all be way more lucky without him being alive right now?_

**[HAMILTON]**  
**How long have you known?**

"Known what?", Hercules asked curiously.

**[ELIZA]**  
**A month or so**

**[HAMILTON]**  
**Eliza, you should have told me**

"Yeah, you should have".

**[ELIZA]**  
**I wrote to the General a month ago**

"You told him before me...", Alexander growled, refusing to look at Washington, "Why didn't you just write me a letter directly?"

Eliza shrugged.

"Well, you always chose work and that stuff over your family and friends. So I didn't really trust you to actually come home", she explained.

Alexander looked hurt at that statement. But not because it wasn't true. Quite the opposite actually.

**[HAMILTON]**  
**No**

"Yes", Eliza replied.

**[ELIZA]**  
**I begged him to send you home**

"Yeah, okay. But he didn't have to do it like... that...", he mumbled.

"But it was kind of your fault anyways!", Jefferson said.

"He pushed and provoked me", Alex retorted, still not looking at the man himself, "Sure, I shouldn't have freaked out like that but he just kept on ignoring my discomfort, so, yeah..."

**[HAMILTON]**  
**You should have told me**

"Even though I do understand your reasoning, I would have prefered if you had told me", Alex stated.

**[ELIZA]**  
**I'm not sorry**

"You don't have any need to be", Angelica reasured her.

**[ELIZA & ** _**HAMILTON** _ **]**  
**I knew you'd fight**  
**Until the war was won**

"I... would have, yeah", he confirmed, "Well, I  _did_  in the end..."

_**The war's not done** _  
**But you deserve a chance to meet your son**

"Oh, me!", Philip grinned happily. 

His father also grinned and ruffled his hair while his mother just smiled fondly at him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Jefferson made slight vomiting motions but his friend just chuckled beside him.

"Shush it, Thomas. I know you did the exact same things with your own children", Madison reminded him, making him stop the silly gestures.

**Look around, look around at how lucky we are**  
**To be alive right now**

**[HAMILTON]**  
**Will you relish being a poor man's wife**  
**Unable to provide for your life?**

Alex looked down at that.

_She was... beautiful, wealthy, kind, lovingly... Just the best of wives and women..._

_He was nothing of that. Nor did he have money, neither was he the greatest person..._

_He'd made so many mistakes..._

_He didn't deserve her..._

_How could she love him?_

"Alexander", Eliza suddenly said, making him look at her.

"You don't need to have money for me to love you and be happy with you, you know that. I loved, still love and will forever love and adore you. Don't talk that low about yourself. Even though you've made mistakes, I couldn't have wished for a better man to be by my side".

Alexander's heart melted just only a little bit at that and the warm look she was giving him.

"God, I don't deserve you, Eliza...", he murmured, giving her a slight smile.

"Yes, you do, Alexander. You deserve everything. You've worked so hard for every single thing in your life and you deserve all of it. You deserve me, Alexander. You really do".

_He really didn't._

**[ELIZA]**  
**I relish being your wife**  
**Look around, look around...**

**Look at where you are**

"Literally dead", Alexander answered.

Eliza rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but you accomplished so much during your life!"

**Look at where you started**

"On an island somewhere in the Carribean,  _almost_  dead".

"Emphasis on "almost". You didn't die. You made it through and made it to New York, where you became a new man", Eliza reminded.

**The fact that you're alive is a miracle**  
**Just stay alive, that would be enough**

"You had one job, Alex!", Hercules mocked, halfway joking.

"Wait, but... "Be true" and "stay alive" are two jobs...?", Philip pointed out confused.

"You had two jobs, Alex!"

Alex rolled his eyes.

_He had failed them both, the most important tasks in his entire life..._

**And if this child**  
**Shares a fraction of your smile**

Both Philip and his father smiled at eachother and then at Eliza, who smiled back widely.

**Or a fragment of your mind, look out world!**

Jefferson looked very frightened at that.

"God no! I don't think I could survive that!"

"Ha, yeah! Because you wouldn't be able to keep up with both of our top-notch brains!", Alexander laughed and high-fived his son.

But internally he wasn't laughing.

_God, no. Please don't have my mind... At least not that part of my mind... That cruel part of my mind... The dark, toxic part of my mind..._

**That would be enough**

**I don't pretend to know**  
**The challenges you're facing**  
**The worlds you keep erasing and creating in your mind**

"I honestly don't think you'd really want to know...", he trailed off, letting out a small bitter laugh.

"We are so having a little talk after all of this", Eliza mumbled, making her husband groan.

**But I'm not afraid**

"You should be", Aaron whispered, earning a glare from Alexander.

"Again, says the man who LITERALLY shoots somebody later", John growled.

**I know who I married**

"Do you really?", Alexander and Angelica said at the same time.

Eliza looked a bit frightened.

"Uhm, yeah?"

Both her husband and sister let out a quiet huff, leaving her in confusion.

**So long as you come home at the end of the day**

"Which you didn't", Eliza sighed, remembering the countless nights when she had waited for her husband to come home...

It rarely actually happened...

Often he would just fall asleep at work, not sleep at all or come home that late that even Eliza got too tired and went to bed.

**That would be enough**

**We don't need a legacy**

Alex sighed.

**We don't need money**

Alex sighed - The Sequel

"If it only were that easy...", he trailed off.

"Of course we need money to survive", Eliza said, "But we don't need money to be happy. I'll love you no matter if we have a million dollars or none".

**If I could grant you peace of mind**

"You always can", Alex commented, "Don't you notice it? Everytime I'm with you I seem to relax..."

Eliza thought about that.  _Huh._

"Yeah, you somehow have the power to make Alexander 'non-stop' Hamilton actually stop for once", Lafayette laughed.

**If you could let me inside your heart...**

"Oh, yeah. You never really did that. You really should let us in more often, Alexander", Eliza said and Alex only sighed.

"I remember that one time where you just completely shut everyone else out and burried yourself in your work after..."

She didn't have the confidence to bring that up now, this whole thing was already emotionally draining for her husband. He didn't need to be reminded of that now, even though he knew exactly what she meant.

Everyone who didn't know what was going on was confused, but the ones that did hoped that that wouldn't come up...

Alright, who were they fooling here?

**Oh, let me be a part of the narrative**

"You already are a pretty big part of it, 'Liza", Angelica thought.

**In the story they will write someday**

"Or rather  _sing_ ", Philip chuckled.

**Let this moment be the first chapter:**  
**Where you decide to stay**

"God, I LOVE this woman's voice! It's so stunning!", Peggy commented, staring in awe.

**And I could be enough**

"You already were. You always were and always will be enough. More than enough", Alex said, smiling lovingly at his lovely wife.

**And we could be enough**  
**That would be enough**

"God, Ilove you", he murmured, pulling her close to his chest so he could put a feather-light kiss ****on top of her beautiful brown hair.

Everybody just looked at the pair  _more or less_  fondly, not daring to destroy the nice little moment they shared.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! A new chapter! God, I am so, so sorry for the long wait! We went on a class trip for nine days (We went cross-country skiing. I hated it and I was so fricking bad at it. But the time I spend with my class mates and friends was really awesome!) and then there was the lack of motivation and time and stuff, so yeah. Sorry.
> 
> And HOLY HELL we are already on over 1,300 hits and almost 100 kudos! Thank you so much!
> 
> (also I'm sorry if alex or other characters seem very out of character)
> 
> Kudos/Comment, if you liked it and have a great day!
> 
> Vote/Comment if you liked it and have a great day!


	19. Guns And Ships

**[BURR]**

"You really are the narrator of this story, aren't you, Burr?", asked.

"Apparently I am", Burr shrugged.

**How does a ragtag volunteer army in need of a shower**   
**Somehow defeat a global superpower?**   
**How do we emerge victorious from the quagmire?**   
**Leave the battlefield waving Betsy Ross' flaghigher?**   
**Yo. Turns out we have a secret weapon!**

"Are they talking about Hamilton again?", Madison asked, somewhat annoyed.

"Obviously!", Hamilton stated, a smug smile on his face, "Also: hey! Apparently no mocking me from Burr this time!"

**An immigrant you know and love who's unafraid to step in!**

"It's Hamilton, isn't it?", Madison rolled his eyes.

"Probably", Aaron agreed, not really seeming impressed either.

"I mean, we obviously know him. But I think that we should definitely talk about the "love" part here", Jefferson added.

**He's constantly confusin', confoundin' the British henchmen**   
**Ev'ryone give it up for America's favorite** **fighting** **Frenchman** **!**

"Wait, what?" Alexander's happy smile quickly turned into a confused frown.

**[COMPANY]**   
**Lafayette!**

Lafayette's head perked up in surprise.

"Huh?"

**[LAFAYETTE]**   
**I'm takin this horse by the reins makin'**   
**Redcoats redder with** **bloodstains**

"I- uh... Uhm. W-what?", Lafayette didn't seem to fully comprehend what was happening and neither did anyone else.

Except Lexa, who was grinning brightly, quietly mouthing the lyrics in sync.

**[COMPANY]**   
**Lafayette!**

**[LAFAYETTE]**   
**And I'm never gonna stop until I make 'em**   
**Drop and burn 'em up and scatter their remains, I'm**

"Alright, mister "how-you-say-anarchy-I'm-sorry-I-can't-do-english", I see how it is!", Hercules chuckled at his friend, whose mouth was still hanging wide open.

"I mean, English is hard, but I kind of caught on to it sometimes", Lafayette said, "Even though I don't quite think I could say this many words this fast..."

**[COMPANY]**   
**Lafayette!**

**[LAFAYETTE]**   
**Watch me engagin' em! Escapin' em!**   
**Enragin' em! I'm—**

**[COMPANY]**   
**Lafayette!**

**[LAFAYETTE]**   
**I go to France for more funds**

**[COMPANY]**   
**Lafayette!**

**[LAFAYETTE]**   
**I come back with more**

**[LAFAYETTE AND ENSEMBLE]**   
**Guns**   
**And** **ships**

"You were a really great help to us and the war", Washington said, nodding to himself.

Lafayette smiled brightly at the praise, blushing just a bit.

"Yeah, you're great, man!", John confirmed and everyone had to agree.

**And so the balance shifts**

**[WASHINGTON]**   
**We rendezvous with Rochambeau, consolidate their gifts**

"We wouldn't have been able to win the war without France", Lafayette said, his smile suddenly disappearing as he continued, "And then you wouldn't help them, when they were in dire need of assistance". He looked at Alex.

"I know and I'm really sorry. But I honestly didn't think it would be a good idea to do that, just after our own revolution. We were just still too fragile", he explained apologetically.

"I understand that", Lafayette sighed, "I just wish you'd have offered them at least some kind of help. Anything".

**[LAFAYETTE]**   
**We can end this war at Yorktown, cut them off at sea, but**   
**For this to succeed, there is someone else we need:**

"Me?", Alexander asked hopefully. 

**[WASHINGTON]**   
**I know**

"Hm, I wonder who that person could be!", Philip remarked rubbing his chin, pretending to be completely oblivious.

"Yeah, I have absolutely NO idea!", Peggy joined in and couldn't help but grin at her nephew, who immediately returned the expression.

**[WASHINGTON AND COMPANY]**   
**Hamilton!**

**[LAFAYETTE]**   
**Sir, he knows what to do in a trench**   
**Ingenuitive and fluent in French, I mean—**

"Fluent in French?", Jefferson asked surprised.

"Uh, yeah? Didn't you know that?", Alexander replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, no?", Jefferson retorted, "How would I know that?"

"I came from an island where many people spoke French and I'm pretty sure I translated an entire French paragraph from Lafayette by heart a few songs ago", Alex remembered.

"You think I listen to you, dickhead?"

"Good point, honestly", Alex admitted, a smirk forming on his lips, "Why try to listen, when you know exactly, that your little brain can't even begin to comprehend any of my words?"

"Shut the fuck up, dumbass!"

**[WASHINGTON AND COMPANY]**   
**Hamilton!**

**[LAFAYETTE]**   
**Sir, you're gonna have to use him** **eventually**

"The question is: In what way?", Jefferson mumbled quietly, but still loud enough for anyone to hear.

Alexander and Washington both looked mortified and utterly disgusted at that and Eliza gasped loudly.

"Get those inappropriate thoughts out of your apparently hopeless mind right now, young man! There are innocent children here!", she yelled, ignoring the silent  _"_ _I'm_ _nineteen_ _,_ _mom_ _!"_  from the background.

"I am fourteen years older than you!", Jefferson retorted.

"And? That's just more of an reason to not act like a twelve year old little boy!"

**What's he gonna do on the bench? I mean—**

"Finally someone gets it!", Alex exclaimed relieved, "I wanted to be  _active_ , not sit on the side and watch all the time!"

Angelica sighed very loudly.

"Haven't we discussed this more than enough already, Alexander?", she asked, silently praying for him to finally let the silly subject go.

But of course, god wouldn't have mercy on her.

"Nope!", her brother-in-law simply replied.

**[WASHINGTON AND COMPANY]**   
**Hamilton!**

**[LAFAYETTE]**   
**No one has more resilience**   
**Or matches my practical tactical brilliance—**

Alex and Lafayette high-fived and grinned at each other.

"Holy-! How do you even talk that fast?", Peggy wondered aloud.

"I honestly have not a single clue" Lafayette admitted.

**[WASHINGTON AND COMPANY]**   
**Hamilton!**

**[LAFAYETTE & ** _**COMPANY** _ **]**   
**You wanna fight for your land back? (** _**Hamilton!** _ **)**

**[WASHINGTON & ** _ **WOMEN**_ **]**  
 **I need my right hand man back!**  
( _ **Hamilton!**_ **)**

"Can you believe that? He isn't completely dense!", Alexander exclaimed, making Washington sigh once again.

"Yeah, no shit, he's not dense", Hercules said, as a matter of factly, "We wouldn't have gotten anywhere without him".

"I know and I admire him for that, but in this particular point he really  _was_ dense!", Alex quickly defended himself.

**[LAFAYETTE,** _**WOMEN** _ **,** ****MEN** ** **]**   
**Ah! Uh, get ya right hand man back**   
****Get your right hand man back!** **   
_**Hamilton!** _   
**You know you gotta get ya right hand man back**   
****Your right hand man back!** **   
_****Hamilton!** ** _   
**I mean you gotta put some thought into the letter**

"Yeah. I mean, I don't think you'd be able to convince him with something plain, like "We need you. Please come back"", John laughed.

His best friend rolled his eyes.

"Well, obviously not! Who do you think I am?"

"Alexander "fight-me" Hamilton", Angelica answered, "We've established it, honey".

****Ha—ha—** ** **_**Hamilton** _ **   
**But the sooner the better to get your right hand man back!**   
**_**Hamilton, ha—ha—** _ **

**[WASHINGTON]**   
**Alexander Hamilton**   
**Troops are waiting in the field for** **you**

"There you have your "group of men to lead", are you happy now?", Angelica asked.

"Very", Alex answered sincerely, then after suddenly starting to grin added:

"You could say, I'm  _satisfied_ ".

**If you join us right now,** **together** **we can turn the tide**   
**Oh, Alexander Hamilton**   
**I have soldiers that will yield for you**

_He wouldn't need to be my commander or anything to make me yield for him,_ John quickly shoved that thought away.

**If we manage to get this right**

"Which we did. You shouldn't have doubted that for a second", Alex said.

**They'll surrender by early light**   
**The world will never be the same,**

"Seriously? That much was clear from the minute Alexander was born!", Angelica chuckled.

**Alexander...**

"HOW can they all sing so beautifully?", Peggy asked frustrated and looked at Lexa, "This man's voice is beyond amazing!"  

"If I only had an answer to that", Lexa shrugged, "They're all just perfect!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. I wanted to publish this way sooner, but... yeah.
> 
> Sorry if this is short.  
> Kudos/Comment if you liked it and have a great day!


	20. a/n

Hey, guys...

So, first of all: This isn't an update, sorry

First, I want to thank you all for over 2k hits and over 150 kudos. It really means a lot to me and I still can't really process how this has gotten so much attention and good feedback. Every single comment brightens up my day and I'm just really grateful for that.

Then, I haven't updated in a long time. I know that (not even) two months aren't really that long and you probably don't mind that much, but still, for me it kinda is.

Like, at the start of the year I published a chapter every freaking day. Then when school began I said to myself that I would get out a chapter every or every other week. That clearly didn't work out. Why?

Not because school caused too much stress, no. I mean, of course it was part of the reason, but not really that much.

First of all, I'm not that much into Hamilton anymore, as I was before. I've gotten into other musicals and completely other fandoms. Don't get me wrong, I still like Hamilton. I still enjoy listening to the songs occasionally or read fanfic or write.

But I'm just not that obsessed with it anymore.

But I still want to continue this, because it is fun.

Second, and the more important reason: My current situation.

Like, family issues and such. And that with everything that's happened in the last years and also the problems I have with myself... It's exhausting. I won't go into detail about everything here, because it'd be too long and I don't think you want to read all of that.

So, often I find myself too mentally exhausted to write this. And when I think "Oh, you should write another chapter soon" I just get sorta panicked and worried and that isn't fun.

Also I'm scared I would accidentally project my feelings onto the characters too much, because this is my first time writing for a fandom AND actually publishing it and I don't wanna mess it up.

So that's why I don't think it'd be a good idea for me to write right now.

Just to be clear: I am definitely not discontinuing this. I do want to and will write and finish this. I just can't right now. And I hope you understand.

At the end of June I'll be on Summer break, so if I haven't gotten out a chapter by then, maybe I can write something then. Even though I hope I'll be able to do so before that.

I know that I probably didn't need to write this, didn't need to justify myself. Especially since it hasn't been that long. But I just felt right to tell you guys this and I would have felt unsatisfied if I hadn't.

Again sorry, thank you very much for reading this and have a wonderful day.

 

(I don't know if this is the right time and place for self-promo, but I've written a couple of poems a while ago and also published them here, in a series called "Stupid written stuff". They aren't related to Hamilton or any fandoms at all, but if you're interested you can check them out).

 


	21. History Has Its Eyes On You

**[WASHINGTON]**  
**I was younger than you are now**

"How old are you now, Alex?", John asked.

His friend only raised his eyebrows at him.

"John, I'm dead-"

"No no!", John cut him off, chuckling slightly, "I mean how old were you. At. That point in the musical?"

"Oooh alright. Hm. I'm not really sure. Maybe I was like 23 or 25 or something?"

**When I was given my first command**

"According to Alex, that'd be pretty damn young. Wow", Angelica commented in awe.

**I led my men straight into a massacre**

Washington flinched and looked down, as the not so pleasant memories came floding back into his head once again.

**I witnessed their deaths firsthand**

"That must have been horrible", Eliza whispered quietly, not daring to really speak out loud, "I'm so sorry you had to go through that".

Washington just smiled sadly.

"It's fine. Thank you".

**I made every mistake**  
**And felt the shame rise in me**  
**And even now I lie awake**

_That's true._

While he was still alive, it wasn't a rare occasion for Washington to lie awake until deep into the night, old pictures and noises flashing before his eyes, which he'd rather never experience again.

In those nights that regret and those memories kept haunting him and just wouldn't let him go, keeping him from drifting away into soft, nice dreams of calm and happy peacefulness like he always wished he would.

**[WASHINGTON & ** _**LAURENS/MULLIGAN** _ **]**  
**Knowing history has its eyes on me (** **_Whoa..._ ** **)**

"That's very true", Washington noticed, "History is watching you, always. It has its eyes on you every step of the way, watches as you rise and fall, watches every single thing you do. It sees every single mistake you make and depending on that, it can draw the most biggest and unexpected consequences out of them".

Peggy nodded.

"If history wasn't watching, this musical probably wouldn't even exist".

**_Whoa..._ **  
_**Whoa...** _  
_**Yeah** _

**[HAMILTON/WASHINGTON & ** _**COMPANY** _ **]**  
**History has its eyes on me (** **_Whoa..._ ** **)**  
**_Whoa..._ **  
**_Whoa..._ **  
**_Yeah_ **

**[WASHINGTON]**  
**Let me tell you what I wish I'd known**  
**When I was young and dreamed of glory:**  
**You have no control:**

"Haven't we talked about this?", Madison mumbled somewhat anoyed, "You have absolutely no control over life and death. Sometimes people live and sometimes they don't. We don't get to choose that".

**[WASHINGTON AND COMPANY]**  
**Who lives,**

Burr unconsciously looked up at that.

**who dies,**

John, Philip, Alex, everyone who had fallen before their time, raised their heads.

**who tells your story**

This time Eliza looked up.

She was reminded of the plans she had made just before they all magically appeared in this weird, big space, watching a, admittingly very beautiful and also fascinating, musical about their own lives. Of the moment in which she thought, she'd loose her husband for sure.

She had told herself to dedicate her life to telling his story, sorting his papers, his thousands of pages of writing, and making sure he would be known as an important part of history.

**[WASHINGTON]**  
**I know that we can win**

"And we did", Lafayette smiled and Washington returned the gesture.

**I know that greatness lies in you**

Alexander instantly smiled proudly.

"Everybody should know this by now".

Jefferson caughed unsubtly at his words.

"Not quite everybody, but alright. Whatever helps you sleep at night, 'Xander".

Alex just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Do not call me 'Xander, Jeffershit".

**But remember from here on in**

**[WASHINGTON/HAMILTON AND MEN]**  
**History has its**  
**Eyes on you**

"True", Alex agreed with the words, "You shouldn't forget that. But I also don't think you should just think about this every single second of your life and like, not being able to enjoy it. Like if you do the smallest, most unimportant thing the whole world will blow up or something..."

"Yeah, but the seemingly smallest, most unimportant thing could turn out to be a really big, very important thing, that indeed blows the world up", Philip argued.

"Also true", his father replied, "But I don't think for example someone putting an apple an inch more to the left on a table than usual would cause world destruction, Pip".

"Well, but what if someone accidently bumps against that apple and it rolls off just so that it would have stayed on the table if that someone would have put it an inch more to the right. So then they trip over it and break their neck and die", Philip rambled.

"Philip?"

"Yeah?"

"Stop".

**[ENSEMBLE]**  
**Whoa...**  
**Whoa...**  
**Whoa...**

**[FULL COMPANY]**  
**History has its eyes on you**

"This gave me goosebumps", Philip whispered.

"Me too", Maria said in the same volume, lightly rubbing her arms.

Lexa also nodded and smiled, knowing that this musical would most likely always have the same effects on her, no matter how many times she listened to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah.  
> Guess who's back, fortunately not dead unlike like all the characters in this story!  
> Yeah, I'm finally back! Thank you so so much for all the support and kind words on the last chapter, I truly appreciate every single one of them.  
> I'm actually kinda better. My situation is... also better? Kinda? idrk.  
> Summer break is almost over and I've mostly just been lying around, doing nothing lol.  
> Right now I just feel a lot better and more at ease, so today, when suddenly hamilton songs randomly started playing in my head, I just started finally writing this.  
> I can't say when the next chapter will be out. Could be in a few days, could be next month. I am way more motivated though!
> 
> So yeah, thanks again.
> 
> Kudos/Comment, if you liked it and have a wonderful day!
> 
> (still can't believe how popular this book has gotten, btw. Like... howww???)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [To change your story...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328212) by [thewinterhunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinterhunter/pseuds/thewinterhunter)




End file.
